


At A Moment's Notice

by Altrissa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrissa/pseuds/Altrissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston knows he shouldn't fall for the handsome Paladin; their lives are too different. But as they both travel with Jeremy, the vault dweller, they realize that they have more in common then they thought.</p><p>When Jeremy betrays them both, Preston and Danse must figure out how to navigate their new world and find their footing, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The enormously talented [Franky](http://milkypersimmon.tumblr.com/) created the art for my story. You can see it [here.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c265cbf724eeed4318ab62a02bb73b9d/tumblr_oad668reDz1vtusbmo1_540.jpg)
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](http://altrissa.tumblr.com)

He can hear screaming over the sound of gun shots. Flashes of light obscure his vision as he runs; dimly, he realizes he is the one screaming. He can see Sturges running with an old woman and a couple holding a child. Suddenly another flash of light, this time closer, illuminates the air around him. 

More screaming. Blood. The child is gone. The father is yelling at his wife - Marty? Marcy? - to leave the body and run but she refuses. Huddled over the prone body, she screams into the sky.

He runs but it's the futile running of a dream. He pushes himself as hard as he can but he doesn't get any closer to the panicked civilians. Everywhere he looks there are dead and dying people laying on the ground; his comrades, all betrayed by the one man they trusted above all else. 

As he is shoved to the ground a face looms over him, leering. "You lost, Preston. Time to accept that." The barrel of the man's rifle swims into view, pointed directly at him.

The sound of a shot wakes Preston with a jolt. Sweating he looks around the room wildly, still trapped back in Quincy. Gradually he realizes that he's not in Quincy any longer, but not somewhere much better. He's trapped in a museum - ironically called the Museum of Freedom - with the remaining survivors. Looking at Sturges, Preston stands and puts his hat on.

"What's going on?"

"Someone is outside." Sturges remarks. "They're shooting the raiders."

Cranking his musket, Preston strides to the door leading to the balcony. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Maybe they’ll help us."

Stepping outside, Preston looks around. He can hear the shooting but can't see anything yet. Taking out a raider on the ground, Preston finally spots a dog attacking one of the raiders down the street. Suddenly, a man in a blue suit runs around the corner, shooting the man the dog had in his mouth.

"Hey, up here! On the balcony!" Preston yells. "I've got a group of settlers inside! The raiders are almost through the door. Help us! Please!"

Taking out a few more raiders behind the man, Preston is glad to see him run towards the museum and allows himself a sliver of hope. Stepping back inside the museum, Preston hopes that this mean their luck is changing.

***

The man introduces himself as Jeremy Bryant and looks like he stepped out of a pre-war magazine. Preston can't help but notice how clear his olive complexion is, and how thick his hair is. Most wastelanders have thinning or no hair due to the amount of radiation in the air, but Jeremy looks like he's never been touched by it. Preston finds himself very attracted to the man, but puts his feelings aside. Now is not the time to be occupied with thoughts of that nature. First they need to get to safety; then maybe he’ll think about how Jeremy may look laying under him, naked.

Preston doesn't know why, but he's drawn to Jeremy. For the first time since Quincy, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he might not be disappointed when he wakes up alive tomorrow. 

His heart leaps when Jeremy agrees to find the power suit on the roof. He knows he shouldn’t feel hope after everything that has happened but he can’t help it around Jeremy; the man seems to bring it out in people. Even Jun seemed to withdraw from his shell for a moment, long enough to shoot Jeremy a grateful look, before going back to his grieving wife.

“What do we now?” Sturges asks.

“Now, we wait. And hope.”

The small group doesn’t have to wait long before they hear the clatter of a power suit falling off the building. Crowding around the balcony entrance, the group watches as Jeremy lumbers through town, looking for the beast.

“He’s here.” Mama Murphy states, but it doesn’t take a psychic to see that. The deathclaw emerges from its hiding place in the sewer and roars at Jeremy. Preston can see Jeremy’s mini gun power up and spit bullets at the beast but it doesn’t even slow it down. 

“What happens if the beast kills him?” Marcy asks. Preston jumps, a little – Marcy hasn’t spoken to him since they left Quincy. He wonders if she blames him for making her leave the town, and her child, behind.

“We can’t think like that Mrs. Long.” Preston says, respectfully. “We need to keep hope alive.”

Shaking her head, Marcy turns to go back inside the museum. “My hope died with my son. I don’t care what happens now.”

Preston has lost sight of Jeremy fighting the beast but he can still hear the gun firing. Refusing to give up hope, he asks the remaining survivors to wait in the lobby of the museum. Either Jeremy succeeds and will come back for them, or he doesn’t and they make a run for it. No matter what happens, they can no longer stay in the building.

For once, Preston's faith is rewarded. Soon the main doors burst open and Jeremy, battered but alive, walks in. “I don’t know what that thing was, but it almost tore this suit in half. What’s the plan now?”

Preston tells the man of an area called Sanctuary Hills not too far away; they are hoping to make it there by nightfall. Jeremy grins and Preston’s heart skips a beat. He hasn’t felt this way since the first night he spent in Quincy. Shaking his head, he realizes that Jeremy is still speaking and blushes, suddenly glad that his skin is too dark for anyone to notice.

“..I can take you right there.”

“That would be wonderful!” Preston exclaims. “Do you know if it’s safe?”

Jeremy explains that he used to live there, before the war, and his robot butler is still there keeping the area clear. As the group heads out to their new home, Jeremy tells Preston his entire story and peppers him with questions about the new world he’s woken up in.

****  
By nightfall the group has not only made it to Sanctuary, but manages to scrounge a few beds to sleep on. The Longs have started to plan out a new farm and have built a fire to cook their meagre supplies with. Jeremy agrees to stick around for a couple of days and help the group get settled, and Preston is more than grateful.

“The Minutemen could use more people like you. Would you consider joining our ranks?” Jeremy thinks for a second and then smiles. “I think I’d like that. But I still have my own mission to find my son.”

“I completely understand that. Maybe as you’re searching the commonwealth, you can put the word out that the Minutemen are back. The more support we get, the stronger we’ll be. And our entire network will be dedicated to finding out news about your son.”

Nodding, Jeremy agrees and then excuses himself with a yawn. Staring after him, Preston thinks about kissing him but shakes his head. The man is still grieving his wife and son; Preston would never take advantage of that. 

Walking towards the edge of the suburb, Preston looks out towards the Glowing Sea. Even from this distance, he can see the familiar green glow that is always prevalent at night. It would almost be pretty if it wasn’t what remained of the bomb that devastated the region and would keep it inhospitable for thousands of years.

Lost in his own thoughts, Preston doesn't notice the man beside him until he clears his throat.  
“I knew I made the right decision to call on you.” Sturges smiles and grips Preston’s arm as he looks around at what’s left of Sanctuary Hills. “I think we can make this place a home.”

Blushing, Preston briefly presses his hand on Sturges’ and then follows his gaze. “As good as Quincy?”

“Better than Quincy.”

“Well..” Preston clears his throat, remembering the first time he met Sturges. “I can think of one time that Quincy wasn’t so bad.”

****

Preston, a newly minted Minuteman on patrol of the Commonwealth, stops in a peaceful town named Quincy to rest and hopefully find someone to help him fix his musket. The helpful Asian man working a farm just inside the gates directs him to the garage down the street and tells him to find a man named Sturges. Thanking the man and ruffling the small child’s hair in the arms of the man’s wife beside him, Preston continues into town thinking that maybe he’d like to settle in a place like this.

Reaching the garage, Preston enters and waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He can make out a few power armour stations near the back and hears hammering coming from behind one of them. Clearing his throat, he calls out, “Hello? I’m looking for a man named Sturges.”

The hammering stops and a man saunters out from behind the armour. “That’s me. How can I help you?” he drawls. Preston’s mouth goes dry as Sturges steps into the daylight. The way his overalls ripple across the muscles in his chest is making Preston’s pants feel tight.

Clearing his throat, Preston manages to stammer that he needs help fixing his musket. “It’s supposed to be a four crank, but it’s getting stuck on the third turn.” Sturges holds his hand out and Preston stares at it, imagining grabbing it and sucking on the fingers.

After a second, Preston realizes he’s staring and looks at Sturges, afraid he can read his mind. Sturges has a small smirk on his lips but just asks for the rifle. As Preston hands it over, Sturges brushes his fingertips over Preston’s knuckles. Preston jumps as electricity races through his nerve endings and snatches his hand away. “Um..how long..how long do you think this will take?” he stammers.

Sturges has become engrossed with the rifle and doesn’t notice Preston fidgeting beside him. “Give me a couple hours. Come back around 8 tonight.” Nodding, Preston all but runs out of the garage. He needs to calm down before he throws himself at the mechanic and unbuttons his overalls with his teeth.

***  
At exactly 8 PM, Preston is once again standing before the garage but this time…this time he is nervous to go inside. He can feel the electricity in the air and it both frightens and exhilarates him. Steeling himself, Preston pushes the door open and walks through, closing it behind him.

Sturges is at his work bench, engrossed in the project before him. Preston takes a moment to enjoy the view. Sturges is bent over the table, his overalls pulling taut over his ass. Preston imagines biting that ass and then immediately blushes. Clearing his throat, he alerts Sturges to his presence.

Looking over his shoulder, Sturges grins. “Just in time! I think I’ve fixed it.” Grabbing Preston’s musket, he turns and hands it to the Minutemen. “Try it now.”

Preston cranks the rifle but once again catches on the third turn. Sturges frowns. “No, you’re doing it wrong. You have to turn it at an angle.” “Like this?” Preston asks, turning it incorrectly.

Sighing, Sturges moves behind Preston and wraps his arms around the man, guiding Preston’s hands to the correct place on the rifle. “You have to do it like this…Like you’re caressing a lover. If you do it too hard, she’ll balk and you’ll strip the gear again.”

Preston can no longer focus on the rifle; all he can think of his Sturges’ arms around him. Without thinking, Preston shifts his ass backwards, brushing against the front of Sturges’ pants. A small hiss and a hardness against his pants tells Preston that maybe his feelings are reciprocated.

Before he can second guess himself, Preston lowers the rifle to the workbench and spins in Sturges’ arms. Before he can stop himself, he presses himself against the mechanic and captures Sturges’ lips with his own. Before he knows it, both men are moaning against each other, hands trying desperately to tear each other’s clothes off. Preston’s hat is knocked to the ground, followed closely by Sturges’ welding goggles. Overalls, duster, shirts, underwear, pants, shoes - all shed in a flurry of hands and hurried movements, until both men stand before each other, undressed. Breathing heavily, Preston eyes Sturges hungrily. “Oh my God, you’re beautiful.”

Growling, Sturges grabs the back of Preston’s head and pulls him into a passionate kiss. His other hand trails down the Minuteman’s chest, down his stomach and lightly grips his cock. Moaning, Preston thrusts into Sturges hand, his own hands digging into the mechanic’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Biting Preston’s neck, Sturges strokes him as he moves his other hand to Preston’s ass. Gently parting his cheeks, Sturges puts a finger at Preston’s entrance but doesn’t push. Resting there, he continues stroking Preston’s cock, adding pressure to the underside with each pull. Moaning louder, Preston pushes back against Sturges’ hand, forcing him to enter his ass. Groaning, Preston fucks himself on Sturges’ finger, opening himself further.

Preston can feel himself begin to unravel under the ministrations of his mechanic and gasps Sturges’ name. Removing his hands from Preston’s most sensitive areas, Sturges gently turns Preston around and puts the man’s hands on the workbench. Bending him over, he peppers Preston’s back with small bites as he lines himself up.

“You ready, sugar?” He asks as the tip of his cock rests against Preston’s opening.

“God, yes.” Preston moans.

Sturges needs no further encouragement and pushes forward, slowly sheathing himself inside Preston. Rolling his hips, Sturges caresses Preston’s back and ass, muttering “Oh God, you’re so gorgeous.” like a mantra. Soon both men are moaning, panting messes. Preston slams himself back into Sturges and Sturges surges forward. Reaching between his legs, Preston grabs his cock and roughly strokes it in time with Sturges’ thrusting. Preston can tell Sturges is close when his thrusting becomes uneven and stutters. Tightening around Sturges’ cock, Preston is rewarded by an “Oh fuck!” from Sturges as he empties himself inside Preston. A few swift strokes and Preston comes over the workbench.

Sturges gently disengages himself and helps Preston stand. Leading him to a mattress in the corner, both men lay down, Sturges spooning Preston. “Well now,” Sturges drawls. “You have to stay here until morning.”

“Oh yeah?” Preston asks, smiling. “Why’s that?”

“You made a mess of my workbench and you need to help me clean it up. But it’s late and you’re very warm.” Sturges yawns.

Smiling sleepily, Preston entwines his hand with the one on his waist. “It would be remiss of me to leave without helping. After all, we are Minutemen..At a moment’s notice..”

The last thing Preston hears before drifting off to sleep is Sturges murmuring. “They should call you the 60-minute man, after tonight’s performance…”


	2. Chapter 2

Preston wakes slowly, not knowing where he is at first. Gradually the events of the past day come to him as he realizes that Sturges is sleeping soundly beside him, arm thrown over Preston’s waist. They are in Sanctuary, in a bed, under a roof. Thanks to Jeremy, they may have a future.

Rolling onto his back, Preston is careful not disturb Sturges. He hadn’t meant to fall into bed with the mechanic the night before but they started talking about Quincy and one thing led to another…The Concord survivors have spread out through the town, trying to get as far away from each other as possible. It’s not that they hated each other, but after being cooped up in that museum, they wanted time apart. In Preston and Sturges’ case, however, that meant time together.

Gently stroking the hair on Sturges’ arm, Preston smiles. He’s not in love with the man, and he knows that Sturges feels the same way about him, but they are perfectly happy messing around when time permits. Preston’s mind starts to wander and he thinks of the vault dweller, asleep in his old house across the street. He wants to help the man anyway he can, and not just because Jeremy has the most beautiful eyes Preston has seen. He could get lost in those eyes, he thinks. He’s never seen eyes so green they sparkle in the sun.

Preston can feel his heart speed up as he thinks of Jeremy, undressed, eyes black with desire.  
“Fuck me, Preston.” Preston hears in his mind. “I want to feel you.”

Preston reaches out and strokes Jeremy’s face, feeling the stubble growing along his jaw. Sucking on Jeremy’s bottom lip, Preston moves his hands lower to grip his hips and draw him closer. Preston can feel his cock bounce as he imagines Jeremy moan his name. 

A very real hand grips Preston's cock and begins stroking it as a voice whispers, “I know it’s not me you’re imagining, and I don’t care. Do you want me to stop?”

Gasping, Preston arches his hips off the bed as Sturges increases the pressure on his erection. “N..No.”

“Good.” Preston can feel the bed shift as Sturges slides down the mattress, taking the flimsy sheet with him. Preston opens his eyes just in time to see Sturges engulf his cock in his mouth, humming.

Preston’s head hits his pillow as he moans around the feeling of suction. Carding his hands through Sturges’ hair, Preston can feel Sturges’ tongue dance around the tip of his cock. 

"St..Sturges, I'm going to come if you keep doing that.”

Releasing Preston with an audible pop, Sturges climbs up his body and rests his own erection over Preston’s saliva slicked cock. Rolling his hips, he slides along Preston’s length as he sucks on the Minuteman’s throat.

Preston wraps his arms around Sturges’ back, raking his fingers down his spine as Sturges reaches between the men and grips both of their cocks, adding pressure. Gasping, Preston pushes against Sturges’ hand, biting the parts of his shoulder that he can reach. Preston can feel himself unravel but wants Sturges to finish first and lightly presses against Sturges’ sphincter, smiling as the mechanic swears. As Preston increases the pressure against Sturges, he can feel Sturges’ thrusts becoming more erratic as he chases his ending. With a final shout, Sturges comes over his hand between the men but does not stop stroking Preston’s cock. Preston can feel the heat start to pool in his abdomen as his own orgasm builds. Moaning, he digs his fingers into Sturges’ back and thrusts his cock through Sturges’ slick hand. Throwing his head back in a silent scream, he thrusts once more before adding to the mess on his stomach.

Panting, Preston can feel the springs of the bed release as Sturges rolls off of him and stands. Staring as the mechanic cleans himself with a cloth, Preston can’t help but feel a little guilty. He knows he should be happy with Sturges, but he also knows that what they have isn’t something with a future. 

Sitting, Preston rummages around beside the bed for another cloth to wipe himself with and smiles at Sturges. “Thank you.”

Sturges grins and sits back down beside Preston as he puts his shoes on. “For what?”

“For..all of this. For helping everyone to build a new life. For helping me to build a new life.”

Sturges’ response is interrupted by a knock at the door. “Um..Preston? If you’re done in there, can I talk to you?” Jeremy sounds unsure of himself, prompting Sturges to chuckle. “Maybe we should have put a sock on the door.”

Preston laughs as he hurriedly gets dressed. “Maybe next time.”

Jeremy tells Preston he’s on his way to a place called Diamond City to find a detective that may be able to help him, giving Preston an idea. He keys some settlements on the way into Jeremy’s pip-boy and asks him to stop by if he has time. Nodding, Jeremy claps Preston on the shoulder and walks away with a jaunty wave.

Preston almost hopes that Jeremy finds some other clothes than that blue vault suit because he can’t stop staring at the man’s ass as he leaves.

****

As time passes, Preston finds himself getting into a routine. He’ll help around the settlement and then go on patrol to make sure the perimeter remains secure. More nights than not, he falls into bed with Sturges. Slowly more settlers begin to trickle into Sanctuary, all with the same story of a Minuteman in blue helping them and then pointing them towards the town. Preston can feel the hope start to grow in his chest against his better judgement. Their farms are growing, stores are being built, and traders have even started to show up occasionally. 

Finally, one day, Preston is alerted to a commotion at the bridge to town. Jeremy has returned, followed closely by a dog, a woman who introduces herself as Piper, and the synth detective named Nick. Walking towards the group, Preston feels strangely nervous, but isn’t sure why. Every time he looks at Jeremy, he gets a fluttering in his stomach and wants to go lay down. Preferably next to him, naked. The feeling grows stronger as Jeremy spots him and, with a wide grin, grabs Preston in a tight hug.

“Preston! It’s good to see you! I missed you!” Jeremy slurs.

Preston is taken aback and glances at Jeremy’s travelling companions. “Are you all right Jeremy?”

“Nothing some whisky can’t fix! I’m going to go find some.” As Jeremy walks away, Preston turns to the detective and his companion. “Is he...drunk?”

Grimly, Nick tells Preston about the Institute taking Jeremy’s son and how they need to find a man named Kellogg. “Jeremy took the news badly and has been drinking since.” Piper states, glumly. “We tried to get him to sober up, but he won’t stop drinking. We were hoping that you’d be able to help.”

Preston can hear Jeremy in his old house, rummaging through the cabinets. Standing in the doorway, Preston can see his throwing bottles out of the cabinets, muttering angrily. 

“Jeremy, is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Yeah Pres! You can help me by finding me a bottle of whiskey. Or vodka. Bourbon, even.”

“I don’t think more alcohol is going to help you right now. Why don’t we get some food into you and we can talk?”

Angrily, Jeremy slams the cupboard shut and stalks over to Preston. “Why don’t you mind your own stupid business?!”

Holding his hands up, Preston backs up. “I’m sorry, Jeremy. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. If you ever want to talk, I’ll be just outside.”  
Sighing, Jeremy puts his hands on Preston’s arms. “No, I’m sorry. I’m being an asshole. I just want a drink, that’s all.”

Squeezing his arms, Jeremy smiles at Preston, but it’s not a nice smile. Preston can only think of it as predatory. “Come on Preston.” Jeremy wheedles, leaning into him. “Find me some alcohol and I can make it worth your while. I’ve seen how you look at me.” 

Turning his back to Preston, Jeremy grinds his ass against him, grabbing Preston’s hands and placing them on his crotch. “Don’t you want this?”

Blushing, Preston snatches his hands away and steps back. “You’re drunk, Jeremy, so we’re going to pretend this didn’t just happen. I’m going to leave and you’re going to sleep this off.”

"Oh come on Preston!" Jeremy smirks. "Or, come on me! All I want is a little bottle of vodka. I’ll let you do things to me.”

Preston backs away, toward the door and shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Jeremy’s face clouds over as a look of rage replaces his smirk. “Fine, you asshole. Leave! What’s the point of you anyway?”

Preston runs out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He knows Jeremy doesn’t mean those words but they cut to his core just the same.

Pushing past the group at the door, Preston can feel his face become hotter as they all look at him. “Jeremy is indisposed right now. I think we should all leave him alone.”

Preston’s vision blurs as tears form in his eyes. Not wanting anyone to see him cry, he strides purposefully out of town towards Red Rocket, ignoring Sturges’ calls. He had helped Jeremy set up a small bunk in the old gas station and it is now there that Preston rests. Sitting on the edge of the bed inside the building, he removes his hat and wipes his eyes. The feeling of hopelessness is starting to overtake him again. How could he be so wrong about someone… Again? Laying on the bed he closes his eyes tiredly, hoping that maybe this time he won’t wake up.

The next morning, Preston opens his eyes and sighs. The only thing that had changed is now he has a headache. Grabbing his hat and rifle, he stands and makes his way outside, stopping when he sees Jeremy leaning against a gas pump.

“Jeremy. How are you feeling?”

Jeremy shakes his head ruefully and hands Preston a cup of hot coffee. “Even when I’m the biggest shithead in the world to you, you’re nice. I am so very sorry for what I said and did last night, Pres. This isn’t an excuse, but I found out that Shaun isn’t a baby any more.”  
Preston sips his coffee slowly, trying to process Jeremy’s words. “What do you mean?”

“I had my math wrong! I thought I defrosted right after Shaun was taken, maybe a few months later. But it’s been 10 years! I’ve missed his first steps. I missed his first words. I’ve missed his entire childhood.”

Jeremy buries his face in his hands and Preston can’t stay mad at him, not when he’s grieving the loss of his child. Putting his cup on the gas pump, Preston pulls Jeremy into a hug, rubbing his back.

“It’s okay. We’ll find him and make sure he knows that his dad never stopped looking for him.”

Jeremy sniffs against Preston’s shoulder. “Thanks Pres. You’re too good for this world.”

Pushing away, Jeremy looks at the Minuteman, smiling. “Tell you what, let’s travel together. I’ll come with you to all the settlements you want to visit and we’ll get the Minutemen network up and running again.”

Preston returns the smile tentatively. “What about your mission? And Kellogg?”

“I’m going to use this opportunity to look for clues as to his whereabouts. Maybe I can find out someone who knows how to find the Institute. But I need to make this up to you Preston. I value our friendship too much to blow it like this.”

Nodding, Preston smiles. “Ok, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Preston can see that Jeremy is on his best behaviour. He doesn’t touch anything harder than beer and is always courteous. Always the optimist, Preston chalks Jeremy’s previous behaviour to nerves and heartache, something he knows all too well. The pair, with the help of Nick Valentine, track down Kellogg and take him out. Accompanying Jeremy to the Memory Den, Preston finds out that the answers Jeremy needs is in the Glowing Sea.

“That place is dangerous. We need to get Sturges to overhaul that power armour from Concord to keep you safe. I’ll need to find a suit as well.” Preston worries the band of his hat between his fingers, making a list in his head for the trip.

Jeremy claps him on the shoulder and shakes his head. “No, Pres. We’re not going there. Not yet. It’s a long trip and we’ll need plenty of supplies. Let’s deal with the settlements that have asked for help, first.”

Slowly, the pair begins to bring the Minutemen back from the grave. It is when a settler stops Preston and thanks him for his service that he makes his decision.

“Jeremy, do you have second?”

“Sure, Pres. Anything for you.” Jeremy grins and stop walking, instead leaning against a nearby wall. Preston swallows as a brief but intense image of him pressing Jeremy against the wall and engulfing his cock with his mouth swims through his head.

“Uh...I wanted to talk to you.” Jeremy smiles, spurring Preston’s imagination further. He can hear Jeremy moaning as his tongue glides around his erection, his hands kneading Jeremy’s ass through his vault suit.

"We've been doing...a lot of good for the people of the Commonwealth.” Preston is reaching into Jeremy’s suit, and sliding beneath his underwear.

Preston stammers out his story about the Minutemen as he desperately tries to hide his growing erection. His story trails off as his imagination goes wild. Jeremy is moaning his name as he gets closer to finishing. Preston hollows his cheeks to increase the pressure against Jeremy’s cock, humming in pleasure.

“Preston!” Jeremy yells, jolting Preston out of his daydream. “Where did you go, man?”

Clearing his throat, Preston blushes. “S..Sorry. I want to ask you...I want you...The Minutemen could use more men like you. We need someone who can bring the whole Commonwealth together in a common cause. And I think you’ve got it in you to be that leader.”

Jeremy strides toward Preston, smiling widely. “I’d like that! But, are you sure?

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right beside you all the way…General.”

“Wait, General?”

“The one good thing about being the last Minuteman is there’s no one to argue with me when I say you’re the new General.”

Laughing, Jeremy slings his arm around Preston’s shoulder. “All right, then. Let’s go find some settlements in need of help!”

Preston opens his mouth to reply but Jeremy’s pip-boy suddenly crackles to life.

“…Cambridge Police Station.”

Jeremy brings his wrist to his ear to hear the distress call on repeat. “Sounds like a group called..the Brotherhood of Steel is in trouble.”

“I’ve heard of them from traders coming from the Capital Wasteland. A militaristic, xenophobic group intent on hoarding technology. They were the ones that did the fly by of Fort Hagen with that giant metal blimp.”

“They might be able to help me get through the Glowing Sea if they have advanced tech like power suits and vertibirds. Let’s go see them.”

Preston shakes his head but walks alongside the other man. “From what I’ve heard they don’t help outsiders. But it can’t hurt to ask, I guess.”

The two men can hear that something is wrong as soon as they near the police station. Yelling and the panicked sounds of laser fire echo across the neighbourhood over the unmistakable growls of feral ghouls. Running into the fray, Preston can’t help but notice the imposing man standing in the middle of the courtyard. Clad in power armour, he barks commands to the others around him, trying to draw the ghouls away from the wounded on the steps of the station.

The last ghoul goes down and Jeremy laughs mockingly. “Take that, you walking beef jerky!”

“Thank you for your assistance, civilian. What are you doing here?” the man in power armour asks as he walks towards the men. Now that his life isn’t in danger, Preston notices how handsome he is and wonders if there is hair under that hood.

“I heard you had a feral problem. We came to help. Who are you?” Jeremy looks the man over, seemingly unimpressed.

“I am Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. Who are you?”

As Jeremy explains his situation, Preston takes the chance to check out his surroundings. Not wanting to stare at Danse, he looks around at the fortifications surrounding the police station. It seemed that they were well defended against anything large, but something human – or human-shaped – could stroll right in. Preston wonders what they were expecting here. The Minuteman can’t help but send glances Danse’s way every few moments – a spike of heat travels down Preston’s spine every time Danse speaks.

“You proved yourselves capable before.” Danse says to Jeremy. “If you’re interested, there is another matter I need assistance with.”

Danse explains about a building nearby named ArcJet and Jeremy nods. “I can help. But we need something in return.”

Preston can see Danse’s jaw tighten, the thoughts plainly on his face. Typical wastelanders. Probably want drugs.

“I need to go to the Glowing Sea to find someone. Preston tells me it’s incredibly dangerous and radioactive. With your suit, you’d be protected. And I need one too.”

Danse looks surprised but nods. “We’ll need to speak to Elder Maxson on the Prydwen, but I think it can be arranged. When you’re ready to head out, meet me back here.”

As Danse walks into the police station, Preston turns to Jeremy. “Are you sure you want to help them? What if they can’t be trusted?”

“I think they’re okay, Preston. If I’m going to be taking on a shadowy organization like the Institute, I think I’ll need all the help I can get. Besides, Danse is kind of cute, right?”

Preston blushes and looks at the ground. “Um..I don’t..”

Laughing, the vault dweller nudges him in the ribs. “Oh c’mon Preston. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him the entire time. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. Listen, why don’t you head back to Sanctuary? I’ll come get you once all of this is done. Don’t worry, it will be all right! As your General, I promise it.”

Nodding, Preston slings his rifle around his shoulder. “Ok, General. I’ll see you there.”

*****  
Preston is glad to see the bridge leading to Sanctuary Hills - he’s been away for almost a month and he has missed his new home. Entering the town, he is happy to see that the Longs have a thriving garden. Preston can hear hammering coming from a nearby home and smiles. Walking towards the noise, he can see Sturges working on adding panelling to an outside wall. 

“Hey, stranger.” Preston smiles widely as Sturges spins around, dropping his hammer.

“Hey yourself!” He drawls. “I almost didn't think you were coming back.”

Preston explains the events of the past month as the two men walk towards the centre of town. He briefly mentions Danse, but fails to describe how brown his eyes are, or how his voice sends shivers down Preston’s spine. Once again he wonders what Danse looks like outside of his power armour.

Although Preston’s mind has wandered to the Paladin, he can’t help but notice that Sturges looks conflicted.

Stopping, Preston turns and squeezes Sturges’ arm. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, Sturges looks at the ground, unwilling to meet Preston’s eye. “I can never put anything past you, can I? While you were gone, I met someone.”

Preston smiles widely. “Oh Sturges! That’s good! Who are they? Are they here?”

“His name is Duke. He came into town looking for a power armour station. He says he’s an Atom Cat.”

“I think I’ve heard of them! They live down south, right?”

“You’re not..mad, are you?” Sturges asks.

Still smiling, Preston hugs the mechanic. “Of course not! I’m glad you’re happy. We both knew that we were just placeholders in each others lives.”

Wrapping his arms around Preston, Sturges chuckles. “You truly are too good for this world, you know that?”

Preston’s reply, however, is drowned out by the sound of a vertibird overhead. Shading his eyes, Preston heart leaps as he recognizes Danse in the ‘bird, but something is different. As the bird lowers, Preston realizes that Danse isn’t wearing his hood and a lightning bolt streaks down his spine; Danse is even more handsome with a full head of hair.

Before the vertibird can fully land, Danse and a Knight in power armour jumps out of the door, landing heavily. As the vertibird ascends, Preston runs towards the pair, holding his hat.

“Paladin Danse! Where is Jeremy?”

“Right here, Pres.” A tinny voice emanates from the other suit. The knight pulls off his helmet to reveal Jeremy inside the suit, grinning widely. “I’m a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel!”


	4. Chapter 4

Danse offers to call a vertibird to transport them to the edge of the Glowing Sea, but Jeremy declines. There are settlements along the way that can benefit from the Minutemen and he asks Preston if he wants to travel to visit them.

Preston can’t say no; not only does he get to spread the word of the Minutemen, he’s going to be travelling with Danse. He realizes he knows nothing about the man and hopes that this will allow him to get to know the man behind the armour, especially since Jeremy has thrown his lot in with them.

“So..you joined them?” 

“You should see their tech, Pres! It’s amazing! They’ve been looking for the Institute as well. I think they can help me find Shaun.”

Preston looks pensive and lowers his voice so Danse, walking in front of them, can’t hear. “What about the other stuff I’ve heard? About cleansing the Commonwealth of non-humans?”

Preston scoffs. “Oh please Preston, don’t be such a girl. In case you haven’t noticed, the Commonwealth could do with a bit of cleansing. Super mutants, feral ghouls, mutant bugs…All of these things are dangerous and should be culled.”

“But what about non-feral ghouls? Like Mayor Hancock in Goodneighbor, or the citizens of the Slog? You seemed to like them.”

“I will admit that there are one or two good ghouls, but sometimes the good of the many outweigh the good of the few.”

Visibly upset, Preston is lost for words. Jeremy notices and grimaces, clapping Preston on the shoulder. “I’m sorry Pres, I know you have ghoul friends and family. Look, I promise that if it ever comes to it, I’ll give you lots of warning and you can evacuate whomever you need to.”

Angry now, Preston doesn’t realize that Danse has stopped until he runs into the imposing armour. Looking up, Preston can see that Danse looks angry, but is glaring at Jeremy.

“Knight Jeremy! That is not what the Brotherhood stands for. We are striving to improve the Commonwealth, not destroy it from within.”

“But,” Jeremy splutters. “Elder Maxson is constantly speaking about the abominations.”

“Elder Maxson’s dedication is admirable, but sometimes there is no black and white answer - something he’s not fully aware of trapped up on the Prydwen.”

Clenching his jaw Jeremy put his helmet on, ending the discussion. “I’m going to scout up ahead.” 

Shaking his head, Preston watches Jeremy stomp off. “The wasteland has hardened him more than I thought.”

“The Brotherhood has taught us survival. We must strike first, or risk being defeated.”

Preston looks at the Paladin askance. “’We must strike first’? So you’d kill an innocent ghoul simply because he’s a ghoul and then just shrug and go ‘Oops, I thought he was feral?’”

“We were taught..”

Preston becomes angry, then. “Damn your teachings, Danse! What do YOU think? You have free will don’t you? Or are you just a puppet for the Brotherhood?!”

Danse puts his helmet on before replying. “The Brotherhood is my life.” He says, coldly. “But don’t presume to know anything about me.”

As Danse walks away, Preston turns to head back to Sanctuary, but stops. He should just walk away; leave those two to their own devices. Angry at himself, Preston stares after Danse’s retreating back. Making a decision, Preston sighs and follows the two men; he needs to be the voice of reason for Jeremy. He can’t let the Brotherhood get their hooks into him without the other side of the argument being represented.

Danse, on the other hand, can go to Hell.

“Guys! I found something!” Jeremy yells, breaking Preston’s train of thought. Running to stand beside Jeremy, Preston can see him staring at an old fridge in the middle of a pile of debris.

“What..?”

“Shh! Listen!”

Preston can hear a muffled voice coming from the fridge. 

“Please, help me! Someone, get me out!”

“Who are you?” Jeremy asks.

“My name is Billy. Please, I’ve been trapped in here for so long.”

Preston gasps. “That sounds like a child! We need to get the door off before he suffocates!”

“Wait, what if it’s a trap?” Jeremy asks.

“Garvey is correct.” Danse states. “If it is a child in distress, we have to help him.”

“How did you get in there?” Preston asks.

“I hid in here to get away from the bombs. But there isn’t a handle on the inside and its really dark in here!” Billy sniffles.

“Wait, the bombs were 200 years ago! Are you that old?” Jeremy asks, incredulously.

“I don’t know how long I’ve been in here but it’s been a really long time. Please! I don’t want to die in here.”

Danse raises his gun and motions for the other two to stand back. “Protect yourself, child. I’m going to shoot the door off.” A quick blast to the hinges shears the door completely off the frame, revealing a small ghoul child.

“Thank you so much! It’s so bright out here!” As Billy’s eyesight adjusts to the light in the first time in 200 years, he shrieks as Jeremy and Danse, still wearing helmets loom over him.

“Please don’t kill me!”

Pushing past the two men, Preston drops in front of the boy and smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry Billy, they won’t hurt you. We’re here to help.”

Danse and Jeremy take off their helmets, abashed.

“Sorry kid. See? We’re humans. This is just armour.” Jeremy says, but steps back trying to look non-threatening.

“I want to go home.” Billy whines. “I live in Quincy but I don’t know how to get there.”

Preston can feel ice fill his veins. “Q..Quincy?”

“Please, will you take me home?” Billy begs.

Jeremy scoffs. “It’s been 200 years. I hate to say this, but your parents are probably long dead.”

“Knight Jeremy! That is not an appropriate response for a child.”

“But it’s true. We’re going to go there and there will be skeletons in his house. Then what do we do with the kid?”

“I think we need to at least find out for sure.” Preston states, trying to calm his breathing.

Jeremy pulls Preston aside. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this.”

Danse looks confused. “What’s wrong with Quincy?”

Preston shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. We should take the child home. Maybe someone there will look after him.”

Jeremy shake his head, but acquiesces. “Fine. C’mon kid, it’s not far.”

Danse hangs back with Preston, looking concerned. “Are you all right?”

Taking a deep breath, Preston fills Danse in on what happened in Quincy as they walk. As his story winds down, he notices Danse staring at him with a look he can’t identify.

“..What?” Preston asks.

“It’s just..You were incredibly brave to risk everything to get those civilians to safety. I am impressed. You would make a good Paladin.”

Preston realizes that Danse is trying to pay him a compliment and blushes. “Thanks. I just did what needed to be done. I just wish more people had gotten out.”

Stopping, Danse puts his arm on Preston’s shoulder and looks him in the eye. “You did the best you could given your resources and circumstances. The fact that you managed to save anyone is a miracle. You should be grateful for the ones you saved, not guilty for the ones you couldn’t.”

Preston feels his skin warm, radiating from the point where Danse had his hand on his shoulder.

“I…Thank you.” Preston wants to put his hand on Danse’s, or cup his cheek, but he does neither. After a moment, Danse blushes and pulls his hand away, looking for the retreating form of Jeremy and the boy. “We should catch up.”

As they reach Jeremy, Preston realizes he’s talking to someone.

“Cute kid. Is he for sale?” the raider asks.

Cranking his rifle, Preston sees that Danse is checking the charge on his as well, preparing for a fight.

“What’s a ghoul child worth?” Jeremy asks.

Preston gasps. “Jeremy!”

“What? I’m just asking.”

“200 caps.” The raider offers.

“Only 200? This is the only ghoul child in existence, as far as you know! You can do better.”

“Knight Jeremy!” Danse barks, stepping in front of Billy.

“Fine! 250.”

Preston glares at both Jeremy and the raider. “Billy is not for sale for any price.”

Jeremy shrugs at the raider as if to say Sorry man, I tried and turns away.

“You asshole! You were going to sell me!” Billy exclaims, hiding behind Preston.

“Oh get a grip, kid. I wouldn’t have sold you. My guardians here would have never let me. Let’s keep going.”

A knot forms in Preston’s stomach the closer they get to Quincy. Flashes of his nightmare begin to resurface, causing him to breathe erratically and break out in a cold sweat. He doesn’t notice that Danse is walking beside him until he feels a hand take his. Looking down, he’s realized that Danse has removed one of his gauntlets to grip his hand.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here with you.” Nodding, Preston tightens his grip, too nervous to speak. “The traumas of war are deep and scarring.” Danse continues. “Use me as an anchor, if you need it.”

The group manages to skirt most of Quincy on the way to Billy’s house. Preston can hear the sound of gunfire in the centre of town but can’t bring himself to investigate. Even finding Billy’s parents still alive can’t stop the feeling of dread building in his chest. Letting Jeremy take the credit for the rescue, Preston stands outside the house trying to control his breathing, still holding onto Danse.

“Preston.” Danse murmurs. “Look over there.”

Preston can see a group moving through the swamp around Billy’s house being led by the raider who offered to buy him. Swearing, Preston pulls Danse into the house and closes the door. 

“We’ve got company! Billy, you and your parents need to hide upstairs. Jeremy, the raider brought friends.”

As Danse replaces his gauntlet, Preston crouches by the window cranking his musket.

“Give me the kid or die!” The raider yells.

“Fuck you!” Jeremy yells, shooting the raider in the head. The rest of his group seem shocked, not expecting their leader to die so quickly. They quickly scatter as Preston and Danse open fire, cutting down the rest. Soon, quiet falls over the house once more.  
Billy and his family come out of hiding, grateful for their lives. As Billy hugs Danse, Preston can see the Paladin trying not to smile. Looking at Preston he tilts his head towards the ghoul family.

“As I said before, sometimes it’s not always black and white.”

“Okay!” Jeremy exclaims. “We’ve wasted enough time here. Danse, call a vertibird and get us to the Glowing Sea. Preston, there’s a Brotherhood outpost at the edge of the Sea, according to our Scribe. You can wait there for us, if you want.”

Preston shakes his head. “Thanks, but we’re pretty close to the Atom Cats garage and I promised Sturges I’d take a message to them. I’ll wait for you there.”

Nodding, Jeremy throws a salute Preston’s way and walks over to check the raider’s bodies. Danse leaves his power armour and walks up to Preston. Preston realizes that Danse is only a few inches taller than him without the suit, but blushes when he notices how well-built he is.

“Are you going to be all right alone?” Danse asks, worried.

Impulsively, Preston grabs Danse’s hand again. “Thank you. I’ll be okay. I’m going to give the town a wide berth.”

Without thinking, Preston leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Danse’s lips but the shocked look on Danse’s face gives Preston pause.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Dropping Danse’s hand, Preston curses himself for his impulsive behaviour. Turning away, he’s stopped by a hand on his arm, gently pulling him back.

Staring into the Paladin’s deep brown eyes, Preston can feel himself falling into them. As Danse leans down and returns the kiss, Preston’s resolve melts and he wraps his arms around Danse, pressing himself against him. Too soon for Preston’s liking the men separate, both blushing furiously.

Clearing his throat, Danse smiled bashfully. “We’ll pick you up on our way back.”

Speechless, Preston nods and watches as Danse returns to his armour. Soon, Jeremy jogs into view, announcing the vertibird’s arrival. Preston watches as the men board the ‘bird and take off, Jeremy waving to him. He waves back, but it’s aimed at Danse.


	5. Chapter 5

Preston enjoys his time with the Atom Cats, but soon starts feeling trapped. He’s too far away from home, and he can’t stop thinking about Danse. A week passes and Preston decides he’s going to head back to Sanctuary; Jeremy and Danse can meet him there. Packing some spare parts and a letter for Sturges, Preston says goodbye to the Atom Cats just as a vertibird appears on the horizon.

When Zeke whistles at Danse and comments “Nice suit, Jack.”, Preston can’t help but feel jealous. Mentally shaking his head, he chastises himself; he has no right to be jealous. They shared one kiss and it could mean nothing - maybe Paladin Danse was just being nice after Preston’s panic attack.

The smile on Danse’s face when he sees Preston says otherwise, though. Preston is sure he has a goofy grin plastered on his face as well but he doesn’t care. Jeremy interjects himself between the men before anything can happen, however. Pushing Preston toward the vertibird, he fills him in about the mutant Brian Virgil, the Institute being underground, the need to kill a courser and having to find an organization called the Railroad.

Shaking his head, Preston raises his hands. “Wait, kill a Courser?! Are you insane?”

“We need the chip inside his head, Preston.”

“Ok.” Preston says, thinking thoughtfully. “I can help you find the Railroad. But they won’t be happy if they find out you’re with the Brotherhood of Steel.”

Nodding, Jeremy agrees. “Ok, we’ll go in as Minutemen. Danse, we’ll meet you at the airport.”

Danse shakes his head. “No. I’m not letting you and Preston take on a Courser alone. I’m coming with you.”

“Do you both promise not to tell the Brotherhood the location of the Railroad? The last thing they need is the Brotherhood attacking and killing the synths they are trying to help. If you can’t promise, don’t come.”

Preston looks at both men, jaw set. He has heard stories of the Railroad and he thinks their cause is noble; he doesn’t want to endanger them if he can help it.

Danse sighs. “I can’t promise that. The best thing for me to do is to leave you after we take out the Courser. I can’t report what I don’t know.”

“It’s the best we can do. Let’s do it.”  
*******

The hunt for the Courser is fast and the firefight brutal, but effective. With the chip in hand, Preston and Jeremy bid goodbye to Danse and go to find the Railroad. Tracking them to the North Church, Jeremy is rewarded with schematics for the teleporter.

“What did you promise Virgil in return for these schematics?” Preston asks.

“He used to be an Institute scientist. He wants me to find a serum that will turn him human again. If I have time, I’ll look for it.”

“He did you a huge favour, I hope you’ll make that your second priority, after finding your son.”

“Yes Mom. Don’t worry, I’ll remember.”

******

Jeremy constructs the teleporter at the Starlight Drive-In with the help of Proctor Ingram and Sturges while Preston and Danse watch in trepidation. They are both nervous, but ready to help Jeremy find his son.

“Can we test this first?” Preston asks.

“Nope. It’s a one-shot deal. For all we know it’ll just explode.” Proctor Ingram replies.

“It’s why I chose to build it here.” Jeremy explains. “If it does explode, it won’t take out the Prydwen or Sanctuary.”

Taking a deep breath, Preston nods. “Ok. Let’s do this.”

"I have to do this alone, Preston.”

“But why, General? We have no idea what’s down there! We should go with you.”

“I agree with Preston. Going down there alone is tactically irresponsible.” Danse says, his arms crossed.

Jeremy sighs and looks at the two men standing before him. “I have to do this alone, guys. Shaun is down there somewhere and I don’t want him caught in a fire fight. I have a much better chance of getting in and out unnoticed alone.”

Shaking his head, Preston grips Jeremy’s arm and looks at Danse beseechingly, as if to say Please, do something. “But what if it’s a trap? You could be walking into your death down there!”

Jeremy pulls Preston into a hug and smiles as Preston’s arm wrap around him. “It will be all right, Pres. You’ll see.” Leaning close, Jeremy whispers in his ear. “And besides, it’ll give you some alone time with our good Paladin over there.”

Preston pushes away from Jeremy, suddenly bashful. It’s hard to tell on Preston’s skin, but Jeremy can tell he’s blushing. He’s noticed the way Preston has been looking at Danse, and wonders if Preston knows that Danse looks at him the same way.

Standing on the teleporter platform, Jeremy waves at Sturges. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Taking a deep breath, Sturges looks to Preston, who gives him a small nod. Wringing his hat between his hands, Preston says a brief prayer as the white lightning surrounds Jeremy. With a flash, the vault dweller disappears. Sturges coughs as a black plume of smoke rises from the back of the console and waves his hand, trying to disperse the haze.

“I hope he can find his own way back, because this thing is done for.” 

As the smoke clears, Preston stares at Danse, lost. “…Now what?”

Danse looks just as lost as Preston. “I guess we wait. I suppose I should go back to the Prydwen until Knight Jeremy returns.”

Preston’s heart drops as he realizes that Danse is planning on leaving. “Oh. Yes, I suppose you have other responsibilities.”

Disappointed, Danse nods. “That is..correct. I trust you’ll contact me when he returns?”

Sturges stands beside Preston and elbows him hard in the ribs, but Preston is lost for words to make Danse stay. He’d love to make him remain here, with him.

Danse turns and digs through his pack, looking for a vertibird signaler. Preston stares at Sturges, eyes wide, telepathically yelling Help me!

Clearing his throat, Sturges steps forward. “Paladin Danse. I was wondering if you would be willing to help us before you left. We have a..situation.”

Putting the grenade back, Danse smiles, sending a shiver through Preston. “Of course! I’m always here to help. What kind of situation?”

Preston’s mind blanks, at first. Ghouls? No. A settlement needs our help! No. Mirelurks? Wait..!

“We’ve gotten big enough that we’re having trouble communicating with all of our settlements. It’s a good problem to have but I think I have a solution. It’s time to retake the Castle.”

Danse looks intrigued. “What’s the Castle?”

“It used to be the Minutemen HQ, way before my time. Well-fortified, centrally-located, and most important – it has a powerful radio transmitter we can use to broadcast to the whole Commonwealth.”

“What happened to it?”

“Mirelurks. A lot of them, as well as a Queen, I think. They took over the Castle and killed everyone inside. General McGann lost his life trying to defend it.”

Danse nods. “I am happy to help. When do we leave?”

“How about at first light tomorrow? It’s a fairly long walk but I think we can make it more than halfway if we push ourselves.”

“That’s acceptable. Is there somewhere I can bunk?”  
Yes, with me. “I can show you to a guest bunk. We built some small barracks into the building behind the movie screen.” 

Preston points out the power armour station as they pass it. “If you leave your armour there, Sturges can fix it up for you. He’s a whiz with tools.”

"That would also be acceptable. I need to repair it before we head to the Castle anyway."

Danse steps out of his power armour and Preston can’t help but stare; the Brotherhood jumpsuit pulls taut over Danse’s chest and ass. Swallowing, Preston turns away before Danse notices him staring.

Walking towards the screen, Danse whistles. “I had no idea movie screens were so big. I’ve never been fortunate enough to watch a moving picture show before.”

Preston points towards the cars parked around the lot. “Jeremy told me that people used to drive here and sit in their cars to watch the movie.”

Danse looks in the closest car and frowns. “How did these civilians watch the movie from the backseat? That skeleton isn’t even facing the screen.”

Preston chuckles. “I don’t think those ones were watching the show.”

Confused, Danse stares at Preston until realization dawns. Blushing, he looks away from the car. “Oh…They were..”

Snorting, Preston leads Danse to the small building behind the screen. “We’re in the process of constructing some better buildings in the main area but we still have to clear out the vehicles. Until then, we’re making do with the pre-existing ones. This one isn’t big, but it’s private.”

Looking at the bed and desk in the sparse room, Danse nods. “It reminds me of my quarters on the Prydwen. Honestly, I’m just happy with a roof over my head.”

Preston realizes that he is alone with Danse and is suddenly bashful. “Um..Ok. I guess I’ll leave you alone. We’ll head out tomorrow morning.”

Danse turns, smiling. “Or…”

“Or?”

Danse takes a step forward and rests his hand on Preston’s arm. “I’ve been thinking about that kiss since we parted in Quincy.” Danse murmured. “Was that a one-time deal?”

“I hope not.” Preston replies.

Smiling, Danse moves closer until he is pressed against Preston. “Good.” Dipping his head, he presses his lips against Preston’s as his hands slide around Preston’s shoulders, drawing him closer.

Preston melts into Danse’s arms, finally feeling at home. Pulling Danse backwards, Preston leans against a wall, his hands clenching the Paladin’s jumpsuit. 

Preston moans as he feels Danse's hands travel down his back, taking his duster with them. Breaking the kiss to shrug it off, Preston drinks in the sight of Danse, feeling his cock twitch as Danse’s eyes darken in desire.

Stepping forward, Preston looks at Danse’s jumpsuit with increasing frustration. “Is there a zipper or some sort of magic word to get this thing to open?”

Danse chuckles and releases the flap hiding the zipper, pulling it down slowly. Running a finger down the strip of exposed flesh, Preston smiles as Danse gasps at the contact. Moving lower, Preston pushes the jumpsuit aside to reach inside. Danse pulls the jumpsuit off of his shoulders as Preston runs his fingers across Danse’s ribs, tracing the scars there.

Dipping his head, he brushes his lips across Danse’s chest, swiping his tongue across Danse’s nipple. Hearing Danse moan above him makes Preston braver and he slides his hand under the jumpsuit still hanging on Danse’s hips. Moving past Danse’s underwear, Preston runs his palm along the Paladin’s erection. Moaning, Danse bucks his hips. Gripping Preston’s shoulders, he pulls the man upright and attacks his mouth.   
Preston shifts, curling his hand around Danse’s shaft and stroking quickly. Moaning into Preston’s mouth, Danse pushes him back against the wall and rests his forehead on Preston’s.

“I…I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” Danse rasps, breathing quickly. 

Preston can tell he’s close and smiles. “Why would I stop?”

Increasing his speed, Preston leans forward and bites Danse’s ear, enjoying the ragged moan escape from the man.

Gasping, Danse arches his back and empties himself into Preston’s hand. Collapsing against Preston, Danse groans. “I’m sorry, I’ve made a mess.”

Preston chuckles and removes his hand, kissing Danse lightly. “Nothing to apologize for.” Turning, Danse rummages in his pack for a cloth and hands it to Preston, blushing. “Well, at least let me return the favour.”

When Preston is finished, Danse grabs the cloth from him and throws it to the floor as he pulls him closer. Turning, Danse leads Preston to the bed and pushes him onto it, climbing on top. Pushing Preston onto his back, Danse rolls his hips against the other man, sliding himself along Preston’s erection.

Moving lower, Danse deftly unbuttons Preston’s pants and pushes them down enough to release his cock. Gasping as Danse pulls him out of the fabric, Preston watches as Danse engulfs his cock in his mouth.

Moaning, Preston can’t look away as Danse moves along his shaft, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside. As Danse’s tongue darts over the head of his cock Preston moans, his head hitting the mattress. Arching his back, Preston tries not to buck his hips into Danse but the Paladin grabs him and drags him forward, deeper inside his throat. Gasping, Preston clutches the sides of the mattress as he feels himself come undone.

Biting his fist to keep from screaming, Preston empties himself into Danse’s mouth. Chest heaving, he opens his eyes to see Danse wipe his lips and lay beside him. Curling against Danse’s side, Preston lays his head on Danse’s chest, smiling.

“I’m glad you stayed.” 

Danse wraps an arm around Preston and pulls him closer. “Me too.”

****

The next morning the trip to the Castle is uneventful; Preston and Danse spend the walk talking about their pasts and trading shy glances.

“There it is. Pretty impressive, huh? Its real name is Fort Independence, but the Minutemen always just called it the Castle.”

“It’s beautiful.” Danse looks at the towering walls in awe, imagining how it looked in all its glory.

“Our primary objective is to clear the courtyard. That’s where we’ll find the most opposition. It’s going to be full of mirelurks and egg clutches.” From their vantage point in a small diner near the Castle, Preston points to the breaches in the wall. “The main door is on the other side and there are openings in two walls.”

The Minutemen look to Preston for direction. “What’s our plan of attack?”

Preston stops and swallows. Plagued with indecision, his throat clenches shut. He wishes Jeremy were here; he’d have a definitive answer. What if Preston chose something and it was the wrong plan? He can’t bear the thought of seeing his men - his friends - die again.

Danse clears his throat and steps forward. “If I may, I have tactical experience with clearing out compounds such as this.” 

Preston tries not to let his face show too much gratitude and relief as he turns to Danse. “Of course. Thank you for your help.”

Preston steps back as Danse explains how best to flank the walls of the Castle and takes a minute to admire the man, and allow himself a moment of sadness. He knows that eventually Danse will return to the Capital Wasteland with the Prydwen, and he would not be going with him. The commonwealth needs the Minutemen and even though it pains Preston to say it, Jeremy may not come back from the Institute.

Preston can see the other men hanging off of Danse's every word and wished that Danse could join the Minutemen. They could use someone like him.

Danse completes his attack plan and turns to Preston. “Ready to go?”

Smiling, Preston straightens his hat. “Lead on.”

****

Thanks to Danse’s coordinated attack, the mirelurks are taken care of quickly with no Minutemen casualties. The egg clutches, while disgusting, are also dealt with. Soon, the courtyard and inner halls are clear.

Walking up to Preston, Danse grins. “That was better than a training exercise!” Preston frowns, but nods.

Danse stops smiling and looks at Preston. “What’s wrong?”

"This shouldn't have been so easy." Preston looks around, worried. “Something took down these walls and killed everyone in the Castle. I always assumed it was a queen. I’ve never seen one, but I’ve heard stories that they are massive... Too massive to hide.”

A panicked shout draws the men’s attention to the water’s edge. The water roils as it is displaced by something gigantic. Preston stops, stunned, as the mirelurk queen emerges from the water. He can see the others watch in awe as the beast lumbers on to land. Backing away from the opening in the wall, Preston dares not turn his back on the monster. The queen screams as she spies the tiny humans in front of her and rears. Suddenly one of the men near Danse goes down, screaming, as acid eats away at his skin in seconds. The others run, yelling as the queen rears again. Flanking the great beast, Danse and Preston empty their clips into it, to no avail.

“What do we do?” Preston yells, moving closer to Danse.

“I don’t know!” Danse yells back. “Nothing we have will touch that thing!”

The hairs on Preston’s arm stand up as he feels a crackling form in the air around them. Lightning appears, coalescing into a form in front of them. Preston breathes a prayer when he realizes it’s Jeremy.

“Behind you, Jeremy!” he yells, pointing at the mirelurk queen.

Turning, Jeremy cocks an eyebrow at the screaming monster. Raising his arm, Preston realizes that Jeremy is holding a Fat Man, complete with mini nukes.

“Get back! Everyone get back!” Preston screams, running towards the Castle doors. He can hear Danse swear as he throws his helmet on and hustles the other men to safety.

As the first nuke goes off, Preston can hear Jeremy laughing. “Die, you giant crab!”


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy won’t tell anyone what happened in the Institute, only that “things are different, now.” Danse wants answers, but Preston counsels patience; Jeremy will discuss what happened when he’s ready. Danse isn’t happy with it, but he can understand Preston’s logic and he respects him a great deal. He can’t understand Preston’s blind loyalty to the vault dweller, however, especially when Jeremy starts drinking, which he has done with increasing frequency since returning from the Institute.  
Since the night spent with Preston at the Starlight Drive-In, Paladin Danse has spent his time helping to patrol the Castle. He knows, however, that with Jeremy back, he will have to report to Elder Maxson eventually. For now, he’s content with keeping watch.

“Hey Paladin Danse.” Jeremy sidles up to Danse, alert on the walls. 

“Knight Jeremy. Shouldn’t you be sleeping? I have first watch.”

Jeremy chuckles and takes a swig from the bourbon bottle he’s carrying. Waving it towards Danse, he offers the man a drink and scoffs when Danse declines. Taking another drink, he stands next to Danse, looking out over the water.

“Do you want to talk about what happened in the Institute?” Danse asks.

“No. I thought we could talk about other things. Private things.”

“Like what?”

Jeremy throws the empty bottle over the wall, listening to it smash against the rocks below. Turning to Danse, he looks the man over. “You’re not in your power armour. Or your uniform.”

“it is unnecessary here. We are well fortified.” Danse straightens the collar of the flannel shirt Preston had given him. He was surprised when Preston found jeans and a shirt that fit Danse perfectly.

“You look good out of it. You’d look even better out of the rest of your clothes, too.”

Danse takes a step back, brow furrowing. “Knight Jeremy, that’s inappropriate.”

"Why? Don't you find me attractive?”

“That’s not the point, Knight. I am your commanding officer. And besides, I’m involved with someone.”

Stalking towards Danse, Jeremy stands close enough to him that Danse can smell the bourbon on Jeremy’s breath. “Who, Preston? He wouldn’t know how to handle a real man like you.” Placing a hand on Danse’s chest, Jeremy leans forward, his breath hot on Danse’s ear. “I could fuck the memory of him right out of you.” Sinking to his knees, Jeremy fumbles with the zipper of Danse’s pants.

Stepping back, Danse angrily slaps Jeremy's hands away and buttons his pants. “You’re drunk and you need to stop.”

Danse begins walking away but turns back to watch Jeremy, still kneeling in the dirt. “I won’t tell Preston about this, provided it never happens again.”

Standing, Jeremy calls after him, angrily. “Your loss, Danse.”

“I’ll try to contain my disappointment.”

Danse waits until Jeremy staggers down the stairs before resuming his patrol. Sighing heavily, he shakes his head; what the hell is going on with that man?

*****

“Preston.” Jeremy hisses.

Opening his eyes, Preston jumps as he sees Jeremy inches from his face.

“Jesus! Jeremy? Is there something wrong?”

Jeremy straightens and lifts the blanket off of Preston’s body, smirking. “You sleep naked, nice!” Sliding under the covers, Jeremy giggles. “What’s wrong is that I’m horny and alone. Let me suck your cock for old time’s sake?”

Jumping out of bed, Preston covers himself with his hat. “I think you need to leave, Jeremy. I’m seeing someone and I’m not interested in you.”

Shimmying out of his pants and underwear, Jeremy throws them towards Preston. “C’mon Pres..I’m naked and here for the taking. Your precious Paladin is standing on the wall with a stick so far up his ass he could be mistaken for a flagpole. Just one fuck.”

Shaking his head, Preston hurriedly throws on his clothing. “You can stay here. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep.” Leaving the room, Preston let out the breath he was holding. This had to stop, but he didn't know how. He just wished Jeremy would talk to him, instead of drinking.

Finding Danse on the wall, Preston could tell from a distance that Jeremy was right about Danse being wound up. Pacing, Danse looked like he could scare off any mirelurks with just a glare.

“Danse?” Preston said, coming up to the Paladin. “Are you okay?”

“I am fine.” Danse enunciated each word, clipped and angry.

“You certainly sound fine. Let me guess. Jeremy?”

Danse stopped and looked at Preston, perplexed. “How did you know?”

“He visited me too. In fact, he’s still probably laying in my bed naked, waiting for me to come back.”

Tightening his jaw, Danse shot a murderous look towards the barracks. "I'm going to kill him."

Placing one hand on Danse’s chest, Preston smiled. “No, leave him. I was hoping that maybe I could…bunk with you?”

Stopping, Danse couldn't help but smile at the thought. “I think that’s a very acceptable outcome to this. My shift is almost over.”

Placing a small kiss on Danse’s lips, Preston squeezes his arm. “I’ll be waiting for you in your bed. Wearing nothing but my hat.”

****

The next morning, Danse is woken by the sound of a vertibird landing in the courtyard. Walking out of the barrack, he spies a scribe standing nervously next to the ‘bird.

“Sir!” The scribe exclaims when she sees Danse. “I’ve been sent by Elder Maxson to fetch you and Knight Jeremy. He wishes to see you both immediately.”

Nodding, Danse enters his power armour and heads to Preston’s room. Soon he emerges dragging a hungover and still half-naked Jeremy to the transport. “Get dressed and try to act sober in front of the Elder.” Throwing him into the vertibird, Danse holds up one finger to the Scribe. “I will back in 2 minutes. Don’t let him wander off.”

Danse spies Preston across the courtyard and heads over. “The Elder wants to see us. I will try and be back as soon as I can, but I’m not sure what his orders will be. It depends what Jeremy found in the Institute computers.”

Preston nods and smiles sadly. “I understand. I hope to see you soon.”

Reaching forward, Danse gently holds Preston’s hand in his gauntlet. “Count on it.”

As Danse turns away, Preston clears his throat, stopping him. Grabbing the Paladin by the handles on the front of his armour, Preston pulls him down and kisses him, long and hard.

Turning red, Danse can’t keep the smile off of his face as he turns back to the vertibird. The smile lasts until he gets closer to the ‘bird and can hear Jeremy retching off the side. Shaking his head, Danse just sighs and pulls himself up onto the deck.

*****  
The visit with the Elder goes surprisingly well, considering Jeremy’s state beforehand. The fight seems to help, though, as he seems considerably more sober by the time they end up standing in front of Maxson. Jeremy hands over the holotape to Proctor Ingram as she and Maxson explain the situation with Liberty Prime.

“We’re missing his payload, and we don’t have enough nuclear material to make more.” Ingram explains. “But we found a place in the Glowing Sea that may have something we can use.”

“I want you and Paladin Danse to secure them while we crack the holotape you brought us. I think this will greatly help us in our fight against the Institute.” Maxson orders.

“Of course, Elder.” Danse says as he guides Jeremy out of the room. Stopping a scribe, Danse asks him to send a message to the Minutemen Castle, explaining where he and Jeremy are going. His heart hurts to think of him dying and having Preston think that he simply abandoned him.

Danse stopped, thinking. Could it be possible that he…loved Preston Garvey? He hasn’t allowed himself to love since Cutler. Perhaps it was time he opened his heart again. Danse resolves to tell Preston when he returns from the Glowing Sea.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy returns from the Glowing Sea in good spirits, but alone. Preston can feel his chest tighten as he thinks about what might have happened to Danse. He doesn’t want to think about it, not when they had become so close, even if was only temporary until Danse left for the Capital Wasteland with the Prydwen.

Jeremy can see the worry on Preston’s face and smiles derisively. “Don’t worry Preston, your precious boyfriend is fine. We found the payload the Brotherhood wanted and he’s babysitting the nukes.”

Preston blushes angrily. “He’s not my..I’m just glad you made it out safely. Are you sure he’s okay?”

Sighing theatrically, Jeremy puts his hand on Preston’s shoulder, ignoring the small wince from the Minuteman. “Look, why don’t you come with me to the Prydwen? You can see for yourself. He’s going to meet me there.” 

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

Jeremy shakes his head and chuckles. “Man, you have it bad. Let’s go then, Princess. You can swoon over your Paladin. Maybe he’ll carry you back to his quarters and fuck you in front of the Elder.”

Preston’s mouth becomes a hard line as he realizes that Jeremy is drunk again. He shouldn’t be surprised; he’s drunk more often than not these days. Ever since Jeremy came back from the Institute, he’s refused to talk about what happened there and prefers to drink, instead.

Jeremy calls for a vertibird and Preston can’t help but wait impatiently. Pacing, he knows Jeremy is telling the truth about Danse being all right but he needs to see for himself. The nights they shared before Danse left with Jeremy felt like the beginning of their relationship, not the end, and Preston desperately hopes he is right.

The sound of the vertibird rotors drown out Preston’s sigh of relief as the machine finally touches down in Sanctuary. Jumping aboard, Preston sits as the pilot relays a message to Jeremy.

“Elder Maxson wants to see you as soon as you arrive at the Prydwen, sir.”

Jeremy smirks. “Probably wants to promote me to Paladin for finding those nukes.” Taking a flask from a pocket, he takes a swig and offers it to Preston. Preston shakes his head and Jeremy waves his hand dismissively. 

The rest of the flight is made in silence and Preston is glad. He hates it when Jeremy is drunk; he can’t understand how someone so nice sober can become such an asshole when he’s drunk.

****

As soon as the pair land on the Prydwen, Preston can tell something is wrong - everyone they pass turns away and whispers, and no one greets Jeremy.

The atmosphere inside the ship is even more tense. Preston can see the Elder pacing angrily as they approach him.

“Do you have something you want to tell me, Knight?” Elder Maxson demands angrily, as soon as he spies Jeremy. Preston stands off to the side, trying to stay out of the way but he has a very bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Not at all. I have nothing to hide.” Jeremy replies, confused.

"I find that very hard to believe. Proctor Quinlan completed the decryption of the data you retrieved from the institute. A portion of these findings included a list of synths that went missing. Paladin Danse is a perfect match for one of those synths on that list.”

“That’s impossible!” Jeremy exclaims.

“I’m afraid not. The evidence is quite damning. Paladin Danse’s DNA is a perfect match for a synth they call M7-97, and he’s gone AWOL. I’m finding it difficult to believe that he never confided in you.”

“You have to believe me! He never told me he was a synth.”

“I choose to believe you. Which is why I’m ordering you to hunt down Danse and execute him.”

Preston jumps up before he can stop himself. “No! At least hear him out, first!”

Jeremy holds his hand up to stop Preston, but looks to Maxson. “Sir, he at least deserves a chance to explain.”

“I’m giving you a direct order, Knight and I expect you follow it without question. We can’t afford to make exceptions. Find Proctor Quinlan.”

Dismissed, Jeremy and Preston climb the ladder to Quinlan’s office. Pulling him aside, Preston grips his arm. “You’re not going to kill him, are you?”

Jeremy pulls away, angrily. “Did you know about this?! I know you two are close.”

“No. I had no idea. Poor Danse. He must be so scared right now.”

Jeremy scoffs. “’Poor Danse?’ He ran away! I’m going to find him and make him confess.”

“He’s afraid, Jeremy, and he has every right to be! You saw what your leader told you. I’d run too.”

Before Jeremy can reply, Haylen runs up and pulls the men aside, out of earshot from anyone else. 

“Do you actually plan on killing Paladin Danse?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Haylen pleads with Jeremy, but she can see it falls on deaf ears.

“I will do what needs to be done.” Jeremy replies, coldly.

Haylen turns to Preston, eyes begging. “Please, Preston. I’ve seen how you two look at each other. Danse is the most selfless person I’ve ever met. Give him a chance. Let him tell his side of the story.”

Preston nods. “Of course.”

Jeremy sighs but nods as well. “All right, I’ll hear him out.”

Haylen gives Jeremy the coordinates for Listening Post Bravo and leaves as Preston turns to him. 

“I’m coming with you. There has to be some mistake.” Preston states, plaintively.

“We’ll see.”

The vertibird ride to Listening Post Bravo is tense and silent. Preston can’t believe that Danse wouldn’t tell him he’s a synth; it has to be a lie. He can see Jeremy becoming visibly angrier the closer they get and shivers. He can only pray that he doesn’t shoot first and ask questions later.

Reaching the post, Preston put his hand on Jeremy’s arm. “Please Jeremy, just hear him out first.”

Eyes narrowed, Jeremy glares at Preston. “We’ll see.” He repeats.

The ride down the elevator feels like an eternity and the turrets and protectrons only serve to infuriate Jeremy further. Running through the facility, Preston can see Danse pacing in the back room and his heart sinks; he had hoped that this was a hoax and that Danse wouldn’t be here.

As the two men enter the back room, Danse sighs. “I’m not surprised Maxson sent you. He doesn’t like to do the dirty work himself.”

Preston steps in front of Jeremy, if only to keep him from shooting before they could get answers. “You should have told us, Danse.”

“I might have!” Danse exclaims. “If I had known what I was. I never expected to hear that I was one of them.” Turning to Jeremy, Danse straightens his shoulders. “So what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?”

“No.”

“But there has to be another way!” Preston exclaims.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Look, I’m not blind to the fact that this must be difficult for you but I’m a synth and I need to be destroyed.”

“No!” Preston yells. “There has to be another way.” He repeats, panicked.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I’ve made my decision. I must be the rule, not the exception.”

Jeremy nods and pulls his pistol. “I agree.”

A sob escapes from Preston’s chest as he jumps in front of Danse. “No! If you kill him, you’ll have to kill me too.”

“Move, Preston.” Jeremy orders.

“No! I will not let you kill him! I’ll fight you if I have to!”

Jeremy stares at Preston, clearly thinking. Sighing, he lowers his weapon. “Maxson wants him dead. He’s going to have to disappear.”

Preston releases the breath he’s holding and turns to Danse. “Come with me, we’ll protect you in the Castle.”

“I can’t believe you’d risk your life to keep me alive. Why would you do that for me?” Danse asks.

“Because…” Preston blushes. “Because you’re the proof that Maxson is wrong. Everything you’ve done has been for the good of mankind. And because I care about you.”

Danse reddens and looks down. “I…care for you too.”

Jeremy steps forward with his hand out. “Give me your holotags. I’ll give them to Maxson and tell him you’re dead. You both stay here until tomorrow. I’ll make sure there are no patrols nearby and you can get to the Castle. I’ll meet you there later.”

Danse smiles and hands his tags to Jeremy. “Thank you Knight Jeremy.”

Scoffing, Jeremy narrows his eyes. “Don’t thank me. If Preston hadn’t been here, I would be taking your head to Maxson instead of your holotags.”

Preston walks with Jeremy to the elevator, half to speak to him and half to make sure he doesn’t change his mind.

“Thank you Jeremy. I mean it.” 

Jeremy shakes his head. “He better be worth it, Pres. I’ll see you later.”

Preston waits until he hears the elevator disgorge Jeremy and then shuts it back down before walking back to Danse.

“Are you all right?” Preston asks.

Danse sighs. “I have no idea. I fully expected to be dead by now.” Sitting on the small bed, Danse buries his head in his hand.

Sitting next to him, Preston gently rubs his back. “I would never let Jeremy kill you. You deserve to be alive as much as anyone.”

Suddenly, Danse turns and kisses Preston hard. Wrapping one arm around his shoulders, he brings Preston in close while his other hand grips his knee. Opening his mouth, Preston grants Danse access and immediately feels Danse’s tongue questing inside, sliding along his teeth. Wrapping his arms around Danse, Preston twists towards him feeling Danse’s hand move up his thigh. Pushing Preston onto his back, Danse kisses down his neck as his hands push Preston’s shirt up, looking for skin. 

Gasping, Preston cups Danse’s face and brings his eyes to him. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Danse murmurs. “I need to feel human. You make me feel like life is worth living.”

A nod is all Danse needs. He resumes biting and licking his way down Preston’s neck as he unbuttons Preston’s pants, pushing them down his thighs.

“Too many clothes.” Danse mumbles into Preston’s collarbone as he tries to push the shirt out of the way. Laughing, Preston pushes Danse off of him and stands, shedding his coat and hat. Danse’s hands pull Preston’s shirt over his head and he can feel Danse’s hands grip his hips, pulling him closer.

Preston tries to undo the buckles on Danse’s uniform but once again gives up in frustration. Smiling, Danse sheds his jumpsuit as Preston steps out of his pants. Soon both men stand before each other clad only in underwear.

“Wow.” Preston breathes, staring at Danse. He will never tire of seeing Danse undressed.

"You're not so bad yourself.” Danse remarks.

Stepping forward, Danse pulls Preston towards him. Running his hands down Preston’s back, Danse lightly cups Preston’s ass before sliding under the waistband of his underwear. Stroking Preston’s cock, Danse moans as Preston bucks his hips towards Danse’s hand. Gasping, Preston runs his hands through Danse’s hair and down his back, raking his nails across Danse’s taut muscles. Pushing his underwear down, Preston steps out of the pooled fabric at his feet and helps Danse to remove his.

Stepping backwards, Danse pulls Preston towards the bed, sitting when the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress. Grabbing him by the hips, Danse kisses Preston’s ribs and stomach, sending ripples of electricity to Preston’s cock. Climbing onto Danse’s lap, Preston’s straddles the man, gasping when his cock slides along Danse’s.

Breathing heavily, Danse thrusts his hips upwards, creating more friction as he pulls Preston’s hips down. Preston rolls his hips as he cards his hands through Danse’s hair, pulling lightly. Growling, Danse bites Preston’s lower lip before attacking his mouth, pushing past Preston’s teeth with his tongue. Reaching around, Danse gently inserts one finger into Preston’s ass, chuckling when Preston swears.

“Too much?” Danse murmurs. Preston shakes his head as he grinds against Danse’s pelvis, feeling himself getting closer to completion.

“I can’t…I don’t know long I can last with you like that.” Preston gasps as Danse moves his finger in just the right way.

“Good.” Danse growls. Inserting another finger, Danse bites his way across Preston’s collarbone as Preston’s thrusts become erratic. With a wordless shout, Preston comes on both of their stomachs. Danse removes his fingers and pulls Preston towards him, positioning his cock at Preston’s entrance. Pushing slowly Danse enters Preston, groaning at the feeling of Preston enveloping him. Fully sheathed Danse waits, allowing Preston to stretch around him. Rolling his hips, Preston can feel himself becoming hard again as Danse’s cock hits his prostate with every thrust. Speeding up, Preston stares into Danse’s eyes, black with desire.

“Fuck me, Danse!” Preston cries.

No further encouragement is needed as Danse grabs Preston’s hips and slams into him as fast as he can, each thrust punctuated by a moan from both men. Soon, Danse’s movements become erratic and he spills into Preston with a grunt. One final thrust hits Preston’s prostate, propelling him into his own orgasm.

Falling limp against Danse’s shoulder, Preston tries to slow his breathing as he feels Danse extricate himself. Standing on shaky legs, Preston finds a couple of rags near by and hands one to Danse as he wipes himself off. Clean, he crawls back onto the bed and lays beside Danse, his head on Danse’s chest. He can hear Danse’s heart beating hard and can’t imagine how anyone would think he’s not human.

As Preston drifts off to sleep, he hears Danse whisper, “I love you Preston Garvey.”


	8. Chapter 8

Preston and Danse make it back to the Castle unmolested, but Jeremy is not there to greet them. Days pass, then weeks. There have been rumours of Jeremy appearing in the Commonwealth but his friends don’t know if they are part of his ever growing legend, or if they are truth. He still hasn’t returned to the Castle, and Preston is beyond worried. 

Standing on the Castle parapet, Preston gazes across the water towards Boston. He wants to think that Jeremy is safe, but he is rapidly losing hope since no one across the Minutemen network has heard from the man.

“He’ll be okay. He’s strong.”

Preston turns and smiles at the man standing beside him. He still can’t believe that Danse chose to stay here, with him. His smile falters as he sees the man gaze sadly at the Prydwen hovering across the bay. Entwining his fingers with Danse’s, he gently bumps him with his shoulder. 

“The same can be said about you.”

Sighing, Danse turns, his eyes softening as he watches Preston watch him. “I’m only strong because you make me strong. I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

Wrapping his arms around Danse, Preston lands a light kiss on his lips. “I’ll do my best to make sure you never find out.”

Panicked shouting suddenly filters from below and both men can feel their skin prickle. The last time they felt that kind of crackling electricity was when Jeremy left in the transporter to the Institute. Sharing a hopeful glance, Preston and Danse run down the stairs to the courtyard.

Preston's hopes are dashed as Jeremy's familiar silhouette is marred by the presence of two Coursers beside him. "Jeremy, are you all right?" 

As Danse and the Minutemen warily circle the group with their weapons raised, Jeremy looks around, grimly. "Put your weapons down. We come in peace."

Danse straightens and looks at his friend incredulously. "'We'? You're with them? What the hell, Jeremy?"

Jeremy sighs and gestures to his coursers to stand down. "Danse, please trust me. Lower your weapons. I promise I'll explain everything."

Preston moves beside Danse and puts his hand on his arm. "It's Jeremy, Danse. We owe him that much."

Swayed, Danse nods and lowers his gun, signaling to the other men to do the same. Jeremy walks over to the eating area and sits heavily in a chair, motioning for Preston and Danse to do the same.

"Ok Jeremy, we're here. We're listening. What's going on?" Preston asks.

"Well," Jeremy begins. "I found Shaun. But he's not a baby. He's an adult." Jeremy makes a noise between a cough and a laugh. "He's actually about 30 years older than I am right now."

"Oh Jeremy." Preston breathes. "I'm so sorry."

"That's not all." He takes a deep breath before continuing, afraid what this is going to mean for everyone. "He's Father."

Danse nodded. "Well, that's to be expected. If he's as old as you say, he’s probably a grandfather by now."

Jeremy shakes his head. "No, Danse. He's Father. He's the head of the Institute."

"He's..what?" Preston cannot believe his ears. After everything Jeremy has gone through to find his son, this seems like some sort of cosmic joke.

Jeremy explains to the men what happened to Shaun after he was taken by Kellogg, and describes the Institute.

"It's clean. They have all the food and water they need, and power. Everyone has a clean bed to sleep in and medical supplies."

Throughout the explanation, Danse becomes more agitated by the minute. Finally, he can't take it anymore and jumps out of his seat. "It sounds like you admire them! They have killed countless people! They kidnapped your son and killed your wife!"

Jeremy puts his hands up to placate both Danse and the Coursers moving towards them. "Calm down Danse."

Sighing, Jeremy rubs his face and looks at Preston. "Please, Preston, you have to believe me that I went in there determined to take them down for what they did."

A pit of darkness begins to open inside of Preston's stomach. He can feel something bad is about to happen.

"What are you trying to tell us, Jeremy?"

Jeremy can't look Preston in the eyes and instead looks around the courtyard. "You've really built this place up since I've been gone. I'm impressed. And it looks like you and Danse have become..close."

"Don't change the subject!" Preston explodes. "Why are you here with them?"

Standing, Jeremy moves back to where his Coursers are waiting for him. "Father is dying and he appointed me the new Director of the Institute. I accepted."

Preston felt himself falling into the pit inside him. "You're..the head of the Institute now?"

"Yes, I am. And as such, I can no longer concern myself with the Minutemen. My goal is to make the Commonwealth a better place and the Institute is the best way to do that."

Danse looks stunned. “But you helped us get the nuclear arsenal from the Glowing Sea when you came back.”

“Father wanted to know what the Brotherhood of Steel was up to and I agreed to report back to him. After we found out what you were doing with Liberty Prime, it was time to give up my double life.”

“Doctor Li said you convinced her to leave the Institute!”

Jeremy laughed mockingly. “Of course I did! I don’t want that traitor down there making life difficult. If I killed her in the Institute, I’d have to explain to my people why she was unhappy. This way she’ll die up here in the dirt like the worm she is.”

Jeremy taps on his pip-boy and Preston can feel the now-familiar static electricity build around him. 

"We have no quarrel with the Minutemen right now." Jeremy warned. "Make sure it stays that way."

A flash of light blinds everyone in the courtyard momentarily. Blinking away the coronas of light in his eyes, Preston can already see that Jeremy and the Coursers have gone.

Despair has replaced the pit inside of Preston. He turns to see Danse with the same shocked expression on his face and his heart breaks as he realizes that Jeremy is gone, truly gone. Choking back a sob, Preston drops his rifle and runs. He has to get away; he can't let anyone see him cry. Stumbling down the steps into the basement of the Castle, he passes the blast crater Sarge left when it exploded. 

Stopping just outside the doors of General McGann’s final resting place, Preston finally allows himself to sink to his knees. Great, gasping sobs erupt from him as he pounds the earth.

“How could I be so stupid!”, he screams. This was Quincy all over again - betrayed by the person he trusted the most.

Throwing his hat across the room, Preston brings his knees up and wraps his arms around them. Lowering his head, he allows the tears to fall into his lap. 

He should have known.   
He was too trusting.   
It was all his fault. 

The lines run through his head repeatedly, until all he wants to do is go to sleep and never wake up.

“It’s all my fault!”, Preston sobs.

“It is not.”

Preston’s head shoots up at Danse’s voice. Danse stands in the doorway, shifting his weight nervously.

“I know you probably want to be left alone, but I’m worried about you. I know you’ll try to blame yourself.”

Standing, Preston angrily swipes the tears away from his face. “And why shouldn’t I? This is all my fault. I should have known Jeremy would stab us in the back.”

Taking two great strides, Danse moves to Preston’s side and grabs him in a bear hug. Preston stiffens, but doesn’t push the other man away. Slowly, his arms encircle Danse until he is holding onto him for dear life.

"I trusted him too.” Danse murmurs against Preston’s shoulder. “We can’t blame ourselves. He is the one who betrayed us.”

Pushing away from Danse, Preston wipes his face and stares at the man before him. “What do we do now?”

Sighing, Danse grabs Preston’s hand and places a light kiss along his knuckles. “I don’t know.” Stepping closer, he grabs Preston’s other hand and kisses that one as well. “But I do know that whatever we will do will be together.”

Preston finally realizes that he has been selfish. Danse is hurting just as much as he is, but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to consider how he feels. Pulling him into a hug, Preston sighs. 

“I’m sorry, Danse. I should have noticed how hurt you are. You cared about him just as much as I did.”

“He saved my life numerous times. He didn’t kill me when he could have at the listening post. I’ll always be grateful for that. But this...I don’t know if this is something we’ll be able to work around.”

Danse suddenly has a horrific thought. “What if...What if he wants to take me back to the Institute and reprogram me?”

Preston pulls back just enough to cup Danse’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I will never let that happen. I will kill him first.”

Wide-eyed, Danse stares at Preston. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. I love you, Danse.”

Danse grabs Preston kisses him with all the determination in the world. Breaking apart for air, Danse smiles. “I love you, too.” Kissing him again, Danse envelopes Preston, as if to pull him into himself completely. 

Breaking the kiss, Danse leans back and smiles. “If it weren’t for Jeremy, we never would have met. For that, I always be thankful.”

Resting his head on Danse’s shoulder, Preston closes his eyes. “Is it bad that I want to stay here forever?” Danse gently lifts Preston’s head and presses a gentle kiss on his lips. “Not bad at all.”

Danse opens his mouth to say something more, but the sound of running footsteps on the stairs stops him. Releasing Preston, Danse moves towards the stairs, his pistol drawn.

“Preston! Danse!” Ronnie yells breathlessly. “Get your asses up here! It’s an emergency!”

Racing behind the woman, the men shared concerned glances, afraid that Jeremy has decided to take them out after all. Breaking into the courtyard, Preston gasps and Danse swears as they realize that the airport is under attack. From across the bay they can see the telltale signs of teleportation and can hear frenzied shooting. Running to the radio tower, Danse gives the radio operator the Brotherhood’s emergency frequency.

“We need immediate assistance at the Boston airport. Everyone who can hear this, get back to base! We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack! The synths are everywhere! They’re trying to take out Liberty Prime…” The broadcast suddenly cuts off in a scream, and then silence before repeating.

“Jesus…” the radio operator exclaims, looking at Danse wide eyed.

“Danse, what do you want to do?” Preston asks. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

“I need to get over there. Right now.”

“Won’t they kill you?”

Danse shakes his head. “Jeremy left his Knight’s armour here. I’ll wear the helmet and they’ll never know it’s me. I can’t stand by and watch my brothers and sisters get killed.”

Preston nods. “Of course. We’ll come with you.”

“No. I need to get there right now. Jeremy “borrowed” a jet pack from Stores before he…left. I’ll use it to get across the bay.” 

Gripping Danse’s arm, Preston stops Danse for a moment. Cupping his cheek, Preston strokes the stubble growing there. “Please be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Danse smiled, covering Preston’s hand with his own. “That’s my line. I’ll see you soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

Danse lands heavily, setting off the alarms in his power armour but he doesn’t let it stop him. He can’t let it stop him; the sounds of screaming are even louder on this side of the river.

Sprinting towards the airport, Danse can see the compound swarming with synths. There are pockets of fighting everywhere but Danse spots a group of familiar faces and veers towards them.

_Faster!_ He yells at himself, desperately wishing the Institute had built him as a Courser. Nearing the fighting, he sees Knight Rhys, already dead on the ground. Everywhere he looks he sees his former comrades, dead. Twisted metal to one side is the only thing left of Ingram, laid beside the charred body of Proctor Quinlan. Danse realizes that every member of the Brotherhood of Steel has been called to the fight as he recognizes Haylen not far from him, fighting for her life. With a shout, he brings his rifle to bear on the synth in front of her, opening fire on it. As the synth crumples, Haylen turns, spotting her saviour and smiles. Before she can thank him, a synth suddenly teleports behind her, firing on her from point blank range. Surprised, she crumples as blood gushes from the gaping hole in her chest.

Choking back a sob, Danse dispatches the new menace and stumbles to his knees beside her. Ripping his helmet off, he searches her face.

“Please Haylen, stay with me!” he orders. Haylen opens her eyes at the sound of his voice and smiles weakly. “I knew you’d come back when we needed you most.” She whispers. Brushing one hand across his face, she wipes the tears away. “Be well, Danse.” Her body goes slack and Danse knows that she is gone.

He allows a deep rage to fill his chest and stands, leaving his helmet behind. Striding through the compound, he shoots as many synths as he can and tears them apart with his bare hands when they dare to get too close to him.

Danse can hear the telltale sounds of Maxson’s laser gatling firing and looks to the roof of the airport, spotting him amid a pile of bodies. Running towards the building, Danse’s attention is pulled away from Maxson by a flash of white at the top of the gantry. Straining to see, he swears as he recognizes the man standing at the top. Changing his trajectory, Danse launches himself up the gantry until he reaches the top, face to face with Jeremy wearing an Institute uniform.

“You. You murderer!” Danse shouts gaining Jeremy’s attention.

Jeremy shakes his head. “You shouldn’t be here Danse. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Like hell it doesn’t! You’ve killed my brothers and sisters!”

“They got in my way.” Jeremy sneers. “Don’t make the same mistake. I’m almost finished here. Go home to your warm bed and Preston.”

Danse can see that Jeremy is guarding a synth by Liberty Prime’s head as it interfaces with the robot. Aiming from the hip, Danse shoots the synth blowing it into pieces.

Jeremy’s face becomes a mask of rage. “You idiot! You are going to pay for this, M7-97.”

Danse crafts a retort but turns when he hears Maxson’s gun stutter to a stop. Turning, he is just in time to see a Courser shoot the fusion core in Maxson’s armour, blowing him off the roof.

“Elder!” Danse yells, Jeremy forgotten. Jumping off the gantry, Danse lands beside the crumpled figure of Arthur Maxson. Bending, he pulls Maxson’s helmet off, fearing the worst. He sighs in relief as Maxson’s eyes flutter open.

“Lay still, sir. I’ll find help.”

“No.” Maxson coughs, blood bubbling between his lips. “The explosion took out my spine. Even if I could be saved, I’d be useless. I’d rather die.”

“Sir, please.”

“No!” Maxson orders, as forcefully as he can. “If you were ever a true Paladin, you’ll respect the orders of your Elder. Now get away from me. I don’t want the last thing I see to be you.”

Danse stands and hangs his head. “Yes, sir. Understood.” Turning away, Danse realizes that the sound of fighting has died down. Looking around, he notices that many of the synths are gone, leaving the dead where they fell.

“Synth.” Maxson gasps, weakly. Danse turns and drops to his knees beside his Elder. Reaching out to touch him, Danse stops when Maxson recoils.

“Yes, Elder?” Danse hopes that Maxson will tell him that he forgives him, that he’s still a Paladin. He wants Maxson to call him Danse.

“Don’t let those abominations take my armour and pervert it.”

Maxson lets his head fall back to the ground and stares upward at the Prydwen. Danse watches as the life leaves Maxson’s eyes, thankful that his last sight was of his ship, still proud in the sky.

Gently removing the pieces of Maxson’s armour, Danse recites the poem Jeremy taught him for fallen heroes before the war.

“In Flanders fields the poppies blow

Between the crosses, row on row,

That mark our place; and in the sky

The larks, still bravely singing, fly

Scarce heard amid the guns below.”

Head bowed, Danse does not see the giant robot above him whir to life until he hears its booming voice.

“ **Liberty Prime online** ”

Looking up, Danse swears and surges to his feet, stumbling backwards as pieces of the gantry fall around him. Running towards the water Danse throws on his helmet while trying to secure the extra armour. He can hear Liberty Prime looking for a target.

“ **Locked On** ”

Turning, Danse stops aghast; Liberty Prime is looking skyward, towards the Prydwen. “No!” he screams as the first blast tears through the ship like paper. The second blast blows the blimp out of the sky, landing on the airport and causing a shockwave that blasts Danse into the bay.


	10. Chapter 10

Hushed whispers follow Danse throughout the Castle. Everywhere he goes he hears people refer to him as the last Paladin. Chuckling bitterly, he knows that’s not true on many levels; he’s no longer a member of the Brotherhood of Steel and they still exist in the west, although with the last Maxson dead, he has no idea how well they will fare.

Lost in thought, Danse stands on the castle wall overlooking the Boston airport. The smoke has finally cleared and he can see the remains of the Prydwen laying on the ground.  As he does every morning since the attack, he recites the names of the dead, in remembrance.

_Haylen. Rhys. Ingram. Quinlan. Li. Teagan. Kells. Clarke.  All those children. Maxson._

As he continues his list, he can hear someone stand beside him. Without looking he knows it’s Preston. He always feels calmer just being around the man; he can’t believe that someone like that could ever love him, but he is thankful for every day he can spend with Preston.

“Can we talk?” Preston asks, nervously.

Danse smiles uncertainly. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“What? Oh no! Nothing bad.” Preston exclaims. “It’s just…It’s Minutemen business.”

Danse releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Oh! Okay. Sure, what’s up?”

“I’m not a leader of men. I know that. I’m okay with that.” Preston raises his hand to stop Danse from speaking when he notices the man opening his mouth. “No, we both know this is true. I’m happy to be a Minuteman and I’m a great right-hand man, but I could never be a general.”

Preston gazes at Danse. “You, on the other hand, are a great leader. You’re selfless, you’re brave, and you radiate confidence. I’d like you to be the General of the Minutemen.”

Danse looks stunned. “General?”

“I think you’ll be an excellent leader. We need someone like you. People look up to you and you’re a great tactician.”

Danse’s face lights up. “I think I like the sound of General Danse. I am honoured to accept.”

Preston grins and hugs the man tightly. “I’m so glad!” Stepping back, he grabs Danse’s hand and pulls him toward the courtyard. “I have something I’d like to show you.”

In the middle of the courtyard, next to the radio tower, stands a group of Minutemen all smiling.

“We all hoped you would say yes. I’m really glad you did, otherwise this would have been awkward.”

The others step aside revealing Maxson’s armour, now painted in Minutemen colours. Speechless, Danse walks around the armour, lightly skimming his fingers over the paint. He leans forward to read the words painted under the Minutemen crest.

“Numquam Obliviscar?”

 “We will never forget. It’s for everyone we’ve lost, Brotherhood and Minutemen alike.”

Danse swallows around the lump in his throat. “I love it.” Turning Preston, he smiles. “I love you. Thank you.”

 Blushing, Preston looks down as the other Minutemen start whistling and catcalling the couple. “How about we talk some more about it in private?”

 Grinning, Danse turns to the men...His men, now, and yells. “As your General, my first order is to disperse. I have to discuss...tactical planning with Preston.”

 Hooting, the others walk away laughing as Preston and Danse all but run to their quarters.

 *****

Preston wakes, tightly wrapped in Danse’s arms. Smiling, he places his hand over Danse’s arm and snuggles into him, sighing happily. A tired grunt alerts him to Danse’s wakefulness.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Preston says, planting a kiss on Danse’s knuckles.

“You didn’t disturb me. Although if you keep moving your ass against me like that, we may not be getting out of bed any time soon.”

 Grinning, Preston arches his back and grinds against Danse’s front, laughing as Danse gasps at the friction. “Is that a challenge?”

 Danse reaches around to grab Preston but stops when the attack siren blares, startling the men out of bed. Hastily throwing clothing on, they run outside to chaos. Inhuman looking synths are swarming over the walls and teleporting into the courtyard amid screams from the Minutemen as they are cut down.

 Danse looks at his armour across the courtyard but runs the other way when he hears the screaming intensify - His men need him. Sprinting past Ronnie, Danse grabs the rifle she holds out for him and begins shooting the synths. Preston runs to the front gates to help the others bar it, but it’s too late. As an explosion rocks the gate off it’s hinges, Preston is thrown back. Laying on the ground, he tries to sit up but is grabbed by two Coursers who haul him to his feet. Dragged to the centre of the courtyard, Preston can see that the fight is starting to wind down. Many of the synths are dead, but the courtyard is filling with Coursers.

 Craning his head wildly, Preston searches for Danse. As the Coursers round up the last of the Minutemen, he spots Danse by the radio tower, held by more Coursers.

 “Danse!” Preston yells as the Coursers drag him towards the radio tower. “Are you all right?”

 “I am unharmed.” Danse replies, confused. “It seems these synths aren’t interested in killing us.”

 “We were ordered to subdue the Minutemen with a minimum of human loss and take you and Garvey into custody.” A courser explains.

 “Why?” Preston asks.

 “I can answer that.” Jeremy strides towards the men, flanked by six Coursers. “Preston! I’ve missed you buddy.”

 Preston struggles against the synths holding him, but they are too strong. He can see Danse doing the same, to no avail.

 “Jeremy, what are you doing? You said you had no quarrel with us!”

 “Oh, I don’t. But I have a quarrel with a missing synth. Hello M7-97.” Jeremy stands before Danse and smiles.

 “No!” Preston yells, suddenly more afraid than he’s ever been. “Please, Jeremy.”

 “You’ve been a very bad synth, M7-97.”

 Danse clenches his jaw and glares at Jeremy. “My name is Danse.”

 Laughing, Jeremy pats Danse on the cheek. “Not for long. As you said before, you need to be the rule, not the exception. Normally I’d have SRB mind wipe you and put you back to work, but I think we need a stronger show of force. You are going to be publicly executed as a lesson to all synths everywhere.”

 Jeremy slaps Danse, hard. “Others need to learn that if you cross the Institute, you die.”

 Moving in front of Preston, Jeremy smiles cruelly. “I’ve already taken care of that rabble that call themselves the Railroad. They didn’t suspect a thing; I walked right into their HQ and put a bullet in Desdemona’s head before anyone could react.”

 Walking behind Preston, Jeremy whispers in his ear. “I saved Glory for last. I even offered to let her stay on as my own…personal synth. She chose to knife herself in the stomach so I helped finish the job.”

 Stepping in front of the men, Jeremy waved at Preston. “Say goodbye to your synth, Pres. You’re never going to see him again.”

 Struggling, Preston screams. Danse stands tall as Jeremy walks up to him, determined not to show fear. Looking to Preston, Danse smiles sadly. “I love you Preston. Until the day I die.” Danse doesn’t take his eyes off of Preston as the teleporter takes him away.

 Preston suddenly finds himself on the ground as the remaining Coursers are teleported away, leaving their fallen brethren behind. Scrambling to the last spot Danse stood, Preston kneeled on the hard packed ground, heart shattered.

Dimly, he can hear the others helping the wounded and removing the remaining synths, but Preston can’t bring himself to care. Stumbling across the courtyard, Preston stops in front of Danse’s armour, still in the power stand.

_If only we built the stand closer to the barracks._

_If only we hadn’t been in bed._

_This is my fault._

_My fault._

“Preston!” Sturges yells, slapping him across the face. “Snap out of it. I know how we can get Danse back.”

 Preston blinks. “What..?”

 Sturges explains that he finally managed to decrypt the information Jeremy brought back. “At first I thought it was just blueprints of the most useless portions of the Institute, to keep us off his trail. But I found one that detailed their sewer and water systems. They’re not self-contained! I found out where it empties into the river.”

 A spark of hope flares as Preston listens to Sturges. He can get in. He can let the others in and save Danse. It might work.

 Preston runs to the armoury and loads his pockets with everything he can find. Ammo, grenades, mines…everything. He is determined to take the Institute out once and for all. Sturges follows, showing Preston the map he drew that shows the way to the transporter room and to the main atrium, where Danse is scheduled to be executed.

 “You can’t go there alone. The entrance is directly between two raider camps and a super mutant hideout.”

 Preston shakes his head. “I’m not risking anyone else. I’ll be careful.”

 Pulling Preston away from the armoury shelves, Sturges cups his face. “Preston. If you ever cared for me at all, you will accept help. I can’t bear to see you killed. I spoke to Duke and he and the other Cats are going to escort you to the entrance. They won’t follow you in but they will make sure you get there safely.”

 Nodding, Preston hugs Sturges. “Thank you.”

 Straightening, Preston cranks his musket. “Now let’s go save Danse.”


	11. Chapter 11

Preston pushes the Atom Cats but they don’t complain. Forcing a punishing pace, Preston refuses to think about what would happen if he’s too late; he can already feel time ticking away with every step.

Refusing to be stopped by the handful of raiders and super mutants, Preston fights like a man possessed. Barely sparing a glance at the people he takes out, he is determined to make it to the sewer before the unthinkable happens.

Sobbing with relief, Preston finally spots the entrance Sturges had marked on his map. Turning to the Atom Cats, he stops long enough to thank them and then jumps into the river.

Sturges’ maps were as good as Preston hoped and they lead him straight to the transporter room. Inserting the holotape to override the system, Preston says a quick prayer and starts the program. Suddenly, alarms blare as the teleporter starts cycling. As Sturges materializes, Preston can hear security gates slam shut throughout the complex.

"Find Danse and find a way to get me to him!” Preston yells as he starts running down the hallway. Sturges nods as he jumps in front of the terminal, typing furiously.

"Please don’t let me be too late.” Preston repeats as he runs. He can’t bear to think what will happen if he is. As he nears the first locked gate, the intercom crackles to life.

“Hello Pres.” Jeremy says. “I don’t know how you got in here, but you’re just in time to see me kill your pet synth. Since we have history, I’m going to lower the security gates to SRB so you can witness the execution. I’ve even instructed the others not to attack you. Don’t be late.”

Jeremy is good on his word as the gates in front of Preston open, allowing him access to the complex. Looking around, Preston is in awe. Everything is so bright and clean; under different circumstances, he’d be happy living here. Running towards a door labeled SRB, Preston briefly wonders what that stands for but the sheer number of coursers standing by the doors give him an idea.

Running through the entrance, Preston stops as he sees Jeremy. Looking behind him, he sighs in relief as he sees Danse alive but flanked by two Coursers.

Raising his musket, Preston points it at Jeremy, his face hard. “Let Danse go or I will shoot you, I swear to God.”

"You can't kill me, Preston. You’re too good. I’m not even armed.”

“Please Jeremy, don’t do this. We can still walk away. You can fix this. You’re the Director. Just tell your men to let Danse go and we’ll leave.”

Jeremy’s face hardens. “You don’t get it, do you? ‘Danse’, as you call him, is M7-97. He’s an escaped synth! If I let him go, I’m setting a bad example for the rest of the synths. I personally put a bullet in each and every one of those Railroad bastards as a lesson to never cross the Institute. I can’t let this one go just because you’re in love with him.”

Preston looks hopelessly at the two Coursers holding Danse immobile beside the Director. He can’t even think of him as Jeremy anymore, as it’s clearly evident that his friend is dead. Preston can see now that Jeremy died with his wife and all that is left is his son’s Father.

Unbidden, a tear falls from Preston’s eye. “Please.” He whispers. “Don’t make me do this.”

Softening, Jeremy steps closer to Preston and wraps his arms around the man, wiping the tear from his eye. “Look Pres, after this is all over and M7-97 is destroyed, I’ll make you a special synth. It’ll look like him but be programmed specially for you. You’ll never know the difference.”

Sobbing now, Preston pulls Jeremy closer with one arm and rests his forehead against his. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs as he pulls the trigger of the 10mm Ronnie had given him before he left.

Preston can feel his skin bruise as the gun bucks against his stomach, and feels his heart break as Jeremy jolts backwards. Staring in disbelief, he holds his hand against the spreading wetness on his abdomen. “You…you killed me.”

As Preston raises the gun again and shoots both Coursers through their eyes, he can already see that life has fled from Jeremy’s body. Preston is dimly aware of Danse fighting the other Coursers but his vision has pinpointed on the dead vault dweller before him. Letting go of his gun, Preston drops to his knees beside Jeremy and pulls his body onto his lap, sobbing.

“I’m sorry Jeremy, I’m so sorry. You’re with your family now. Please be happy. I’m so sorry.” Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Preston gently lowers Jeremy to the ground and stands. Strong arms envelope him as he screams against Danse’s chest.

Sturges’ voice crackles over the Institute’s speaker system. “I’ve armed the nuke. We need to go right now. Get up here!”

Danse gently wipes the tears from Preston’s cheeks. “We need to leave. What do you want to do with...the body?”

Squaring his shoulders, Preston looks down at Jeremy and shakes his head. “Just leave it. He chose this place as his home. He should be buried with it.”

Grabbing Preston’s hand, Danse leads him through the Institute. Preston is glad for the help; he can’t seem to focus on anything. He vaguely remembers running through the atrium and Danse shooting errant synths, but he can’t bring himself to care. He remembers this feeling; it’s the same one he had after Quincy. Dimly, Preston can hear Sturges speaking to him and he realizes they have made it to the transporter.

“..A child.”

Preston snaps out of his fugue at the words. “Wait, what? What child?” He finally realizes that there’s a little boy standing next to Sturges, dressed in Institute clothing.

“Where’s my dad?”

Kneeling down, Preston can suddenly see the family resemblance - the child shares the same features with Jeremy. “What’s your name, son?”

“Shaun, sir. Where’s my dad?”

Preston’s chest tightens as he feels another sob try to escape. Breathing through it, he tries to smile reassuringly. “I’m sorry, Shaun. Your dad isn’t going to be able to come with us. Would you like to come live with us? My name is Preston and this is Danse. We live in a castle.”

“He’s...he’s dead, isn’t he? Like Father?”

Nodding, Preston stands and holds his hand out to the boy. “Yeah, and we have to go. This place is going to blow up and we need to be far away when it does.” Preston is glad when Shaun puts his hand in his. “This is Sturges. He’s going to take you to the castle. Danse and I will be behind you in a bit. We have to make sure more people get out.”

Shaun nods and smiles. “I like you, Preston. I think my dad would like you, too.”

“I liked your dad, too. I’ll see you soon and we can talk some more.”

As the now-familiar blue lightning takes the boy and the Minutemen away, Preston feels Danse beside him. “Do you think he’s a..?”

“Synth? Yes, I think so. I wonder if he’ll age.” Danse’s eyes widen as a thought overtakes him. “I wonder if I’ll age..?”

“You’ll be the most handsome 80-year-old, if not.” Preston chuckles weakly and kisses Danse’s knuckles. “We need to go. There’s a button I have to press.”

Nodding, Danse stands beside Preston as the crackling of the transporter gets louder.

“Let’s finish this.”


	12. Chapter 12

The explosion of the Institute is news for years to come. When it happens, no one can believe it but as the dust settles, so too does the Commonwealth. Eventually the story of Jeremy, his rise to power, and his fall at the hands of the mighty Minutemen become legend.

Preston and Danse move to the Castle permanently, bringing along anyone who wishes to come. Sturges declines graciously, instead choosing to seek out the Atom Cats and join their ranks. Shaun and Dogmeat, the best of friends, move to the Castle while the Longs decide to stay in Sanctuary and raise their growing family there.

As the years pass, the Castle becomes home to many joyous events; Preston and Danse’s wedding, the birth of their first child with the help of Cait, the birth of their fifth child with the help of Curie and the birth of their first grandchild, just to name a few.

Danse is quickly recognized as the greatest General the Minutemen have ever had. Under his leadership they become a force to be reckoned with. Within a few short years they have driven the Gunners and the Raiders out of the Commonwealth and have begun reclaiming great swaths of farmland.

Songs are sung about the great Minuteman Preston and his quest to rescue the love of his life from the Institute, but Preston never capitalizes on his fame.

As his hair greys and his posture stoops, he instead chooses to spend his time wandering the walls with his children and grandchildren, smiling as each generation accepts Shaun as their own.

Sometimes you can see him staring sadly at his adopted son and husband, both still looking as young as the day Preston met them, but it never lasts long. Preston greets each day with a smile, happy that he gets to spend one more in their presence.

*****

One day, Radio Freedom crackles to life with sad news. Preston Garvey, saviour of the Minutemen, has died at the age of 87. People from all corners of the Commonwealth travel to the Castle to pay their last respects.

Hancock and Nick hug Danse, long past hard feelings about his time in the Brotherhood. MacCready’s grandson visits, leaving his grandfather’s hat with two bullets in the band, in Preston’s coffin. Curie returns from the Capital Wasteland with regards from Cait and Piper, both too old to make the trip but sad nonetheless.

Eventually the funeral ends and the seemingly endless parade of well-wishers depart, leaving the Castle empty for the first time in days.

Sighing, Danse walks the short distance to the graveyard he and Preston built just outside the Castle walls for the fallen Minutemen. Walking past the gravestones, he stops to read some of them.

General McGann - Gave his life to save the Castle.  
Ronnie Shaw - Told a deathclaw to fuck itself.

Some of the headstones were memorials, like the next one. Danse didn’t think they should add it to the Minutemen graveyard, but Preston was adamant and Danse could never say no to his husband.

Jeremy Bryant, General of the Minutemen  
I hope he finds peace.

Stopping at the last - and newest - grave, Danse ruffles the hair of the young boy already standing at its side.

“Hi Dad.”

“Hi Shaun. How are you doing?”

“I miss him.”

“Me too, son. Me too.”

“Dad? Are we going to live forever?”

Danse looks pensive and pulls the boy to his side. “I don’t know, Shaun. But we’ll always have each other, no matter how long we live.”

Wiping a tear from his eye, Shaun bends down and places a small toy block on the mound of fresh earth. “This is the first toy Dad brought me, after you saved me from the Institute. I’ve kept it ever since. I think I’d like him to have it.”

Choking back a sob, Danse stares at the carved gravestone. “I think he’d like that.” Swiping his arm over his face to hide his tears, Danse tries to smile for his son. “How about we go find some snack cakes? I think Uncle Nick brought some from Diamond City.”

*****

As the sun sets on another day in the commonwealth, the light briefly illuminates the words carved on the block of granite marking Preston’s final resting place.

                                  Preston Garvey  
                                           +++  
                           Beloved husband, father,  
                           grandfather, Minuteman  
                                           +++  
                             At A Moment’s Notice


End file.
